


P. Bailey

by CellyLS



Category: Relic Hunter
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellyLS/pseuds/CellyLS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syd está passando suas férias com... Preston? Nigel também não acreditou nisso quando encontrou os dois em Londres, mas a mulher parecia decidida. Isso até ela descobrir que as lindas declarações de amor na verdade foram escritas pelo seu TA...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uma ligação de Londres

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é a primeira fic que eu publiquei. A última atualização foi em Março de 2011.
> 
> Não se preocupe, não vai acontecer um triângulo amoroso, só um mal-entendido ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cláudia estava deitada sobre a relva, sentindo os raios de sol aquecendo sua pele nua. Abriu os olhos e pôde enxergar a silhueta de um homem deslumbrante se aproximar. Ele a apreciava com luxúria. Cláudia sentiu seu corpo vibrar por antecipação. Ele se ajoelhou a seu lado e aproximou-se perigosamente de seus lábios. Antes de beijá-la, contudo, sorriu de forma estonteante e disse... " _Trim-Trim-Trim!_ "

A loira saltou da cama com um susto. Olhou para os lados e onde deveria estar o belo homem, agora só havia montes de roupas e sapatos.

Seu quarto estava escuro. O relógio, que ficava perto da cabeceira da cama, indicava 00h32min por entre as revistas de Tarô.

" _Trim-Trim-Trim_ " tocou novamente o telefone. Ela suspirou frustrada. "Droga! Seja quem for, espero que tenha um ótimo motivo para me interromper com o Brad!" e saltou das cobertas, embrenhando-se em intermináveis pilhas de roupas e pacotes de lojas na busca pelo aparelho. Ele tocou mais uma vez antes de Cláudia encontrá-lo e ver o nome de Sydney na tela do celular. Ela se preocupou.

Sua chefe estava em férias e resolveu participar de algum seminário chato em Londres. A loira chegou a oferecer várias alternativas mais interessantes para se visitar durante os dias de folga, mas Sydney insistiu que este era o tipo de programa que ela estava precisando: sem relíquias ou qualquer outro tipo de aventura. Na opinião da garota seria um desperdício passar as férias sozinha, mas sua chefe estava decidida de que não precisaria de nada além de um bom livro para passar o tempo.

Por que, então, estaria Sydney ligando no meio da noite? Cláudia sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha. Sua chefe só faria isso se tivesse más notícias. Apertou o botão e atendeu a ligação.

"Alô? Syd? Está tudo bem?"

* * *

O telefone tocou várias vezes no apartamento de Nigel até ele criar coragem suficiente para sair de baixo das cobertas e atendê-lo. Seu aquecedor estava quebrado e o frio já tinha atingindo seus ossos quando chegou à pequena cozinha onde ficava a única extensão telefônica da residência.

Quem o conhecesse o suficiente para ligar no meio da noite deveria ao menos saber o número de seu celular!

Enrolou-se melhor no pequeno cobertor, que estava arrastando no chão. Retirou o fone do gancho e antes de poder dizer um sonolento 'alô' a voz estridente de Cláudia ecoou do outro lado da linha.

"Nigel! Oh, Deus! Por que demorou tanto a atender? Escute, Syd me ligou, acho que ela está em apuros, você precisa ir para Londres!"

Agora ele estava totalmente acordado. "Como assim? O que aconteceu?"

Cláudia começou a falar tão rápido que era quase impossível compreendê-la. "Eu tive este sonho onde eu estava em um lugar, tipo, cheio de árvores e flores, e o Brad Pitt estava tão lindo, e eu tenho certeza de que desta vez ele ia me pedir em casamento, e então eu ouvi este barulho esquisito e eu pensei: ' _Arg! Essa não é a voz do Brad!_ ', quer dizer, o barulho era muito estranho..."

"Cláudia! Conte o que aconteceu com Sydney!"

"Ok, calma aí, eu já ia chegar nesta parte, não precisa gritar comigo, acontece que estou nervosa!"

"Tudo bem. Eu sinto muito por ter gritado, mas, por favor, fale o que houve!"

"Bem, era o número de Syd no telefone, mas a voz não parecia a dela, quer dizer, parecia que ela estava drogada ou alguma coisa do tipo. Ela não conseguiu falar direito, mas eu entendi que precisava de você em Londres. E agora, Nigel? E se alguém a atacou? O que vamos fazer? E se você for até lá e chegar tarde demais? E se ela tiver sido seqüestrada, ou pior, se ela já estiver, tipo... morta?"

"Tudo bem, se acalme. Nós vamos encontrá-la. Eu vou ligar pra Kate e ir para o aeroporto. Irei para Londres no primeiro vôo."

"Certo."

* * *

O avião pousou às 13h30min na terra natal do assistente. Perdido entre pensamentos sobre as possíveis formas de tortura que Sydney poderia estar sofrendo, Nigel não havia conseguido relaxar em nenhum momento da viagem. O vôo durou sete intermináveis horas. Quando abriram as saídas, ele foi o primeiro a descer da aeronave.

Pegou um táxi para o hotel que Kate indicou como sendo o último onde sua chefe se hospedou. O fato de que a recepção se negava a passar as ligações para o quarto de Sydney o deixou ainda mais apreensivo.

Ao entrar no hotel, Nigel não deu oportunidade para qualquer pessoa se aproximar. Colocou a mochila, sua única valise, nas costas e saltou do meio da multidão direto para dentro do elevador.

Nenhum funcionário percebeu sua entrada furtiva devido à bagunça em que se encontrava a recepção. Dezenas de pessoas faziam _check-out_ do hotel. Provavelmente haviam se hospedado para participar do seminário sobre História Antiga, assim como Sydney.

Ele rezava que ela ainda estivesse ali. Não havia mais nenhuma pista sobre seu paradeiro. Mesmo com as facilidades da Interpol, Kate não encontrou nenhum dado sobre Syd após ela ter se hospedado neste hotel dois dias atrás.

Quando o elevador alcançou o quinto andar, Nigel avançou como um furacão pelo corredor até a porta que sustentava o número 5044. Bateu e esperou.

Nada.

Bateu novamente, sentindo a familiar sensação de pânico percorrer suas veias. A teriam realmente seqüestrado? De acordo com Kate, não havia indícios de uma ameaça digna de preocupação, pois os inimigos perigosos estavam mortos ou atrás das grades. Mas isso não significava nada, não é mesmo? Alguns dos rivais haviam desaparecido, e a caçadora de relíquias fazia novas inimizades a cada viagem – e ela viajava muito!

Nigel bateu com mais força, chamando por sua amiga. Se ela não atendesse desta vez, ele arrombaria aquele quarto!

Intermináveis segundos se passaram até que a porta se abriu, revelando uma Sydney totalmente desgrenhada, vestindo uma minúscula camisola branca. Nigel jogou os braços ao redor dela, suspirando de alívio.

"Syd! Você está bem, graças ao bom Deus! Pensei que não estaria no hotel!"

"Nigel? O que está fazendo aqui?"

Ele a soltou e começou a inspecioná-la, como um pai preocupado à procura de qualquer dano ou machucado em sua criança. "Cláudia recebeu sua ligação e depois disso não conseguimos mais falar com você. Você está bem? O que houve?"

Sydney esfregou os olhos, confusa, e abriu mais a porta para seu assistente entrar.

O quarto estava uma desordem de roupas, taças e garrafas espalhadas pelo chão. Sydney foi até a cama e revirou os lençóis. Seu celular estava debaixo do travesseiro.

Um grunhido alto veio da cama desarrumada e os dois caçadores de relíquias deram um salto.

Sydney arregalou os olhos, estranhamente surpresa com o fato de que havia mais alguém em sua cama, mas a única coisa que Nigel conseguiu registrar naquele momento foi a voz terrivelmente familiar vinda de baixo das cobertas.

O inglês precisou de alguns segundos para que seu cérebro registrasse o que estava acontecendo e o que acabara de ouvir. Aquela voz não poderia pertencer a quem ele estava pensando!

Para seu terror, no entanto, os lençóis foram empurrados revelando a pessoa que ele menos esperaria encontrar naquela situação.

"Ei, Podge! O que está fazendo aqui em Londres?"


	2. Surpresa!

O inglês precisou de alguns segundos para que seu cérebro registrasse o que estava acontecendo. Aquela voz não poderia pertencer a quem ele estava pensando!

"Ei, Podge! O que está fazendo aqui em Londres?"

Nigel observou, embasbacado, o irmão se desenrolar das cobertas. Foi quando despertou de seu estupor.

"Preston? O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?" Nigel pensou ter ouvido Sydney dizer o mesmo. Os dois colegas se entreolharam um segundo e voltaram a atenção para a figura na cama.

O homem espreguiçou-se e lançou um sorriso sensual para Sydney. Ela congelou instantaneamente. Seu rosto empalideceu por um segundo e então começou a avermelhar.

Ela começou a balbuciar. "Preston, ele... erm..."

Nigel franziu o cenho. _O que foi isso? Está... encabulada?_

Preston levantou-se da cama vagarosamente e a abraçou de forma possessiva. O assistente observou em choque.

_Por que Preston está aqui? E por que ele ainda está de pé depois de se aproximar assim de Syd? Qualquer um que tenha feito isso até hoje acabou com pelo menos uma dúzia de ossos quebrados!_

Sydney forçou um sorriso e tentou inefetivamente soltar-se do homem.

"Nós estamos dividindo o quarto, Podge. O que o trouxe à Londres?" e deu uma risadinha casual, como se fosse algo corriqueiro ele estar abraçado à forma quase nua de Sydney, num quarto de hotel cheio de garrafas de champanhe e lençóis desarrumados às duas horas da tarde!

Nigel estava estático.

Tudo escureceu.

* * *

"Você está bem, Nige?"

A voz suave de Sydney o acordou do estado quase comatoso em que se encontrava. O jovem balançou a cabeça algumas vezes, tentando restabelecer coerência em seus pensamentos. Lembrou-se de uma ligação no meio da noite e de uma voz aguda falando sobre o Brad Pitt.

Lembrou-se também de ter ligado para Kate e de estar à procura de Sydney.

Depois disso, lembrou de ter chegado a um quarto de hotel muito suspeito e... Em um baque recordou a infeliz conversa com a versão seminua de Preston agarrado a sua belíssima chefe. Ringiu os dentes.

Sydney o ajudou a levantar do chão. Ele estava dividido entre o motivo que o trouxe até ali e a necessidade de estrangular seu irmão por estar naquele quarto.

A preocupação por sua amiga venceu. Primeiro deveria descobrir o que aconteceu para ela ter pedido sua ajuda. O restante deveria ser apenas um mal-entendido. TINHA que ser um mal entendido!

Ignorou o irmão e cambaleou até uma cadeira com o auxílio da colega. "Sydney, por que ligou para Cláudia pedindo que eu viesse?"

"Eu pedi?"

"É claro! Eu viajei mais de sete horas para chegar até aqui!"

"Mas não aconteceu nada..." ela pensou um pouco "Eu não lembro de ter ligado."

Preston, que estava quieto observando a conversa, voltou para a cama e sentou-se na beirada.

"Tem certeza? Não há ninguém a seguindo, espionando, fazendo ameaças?"

"Não."

"Então por que você me chamou?"

"Eu já disse que não chamei você, Nigel!"

"Eu sei o que está acontecendo aqui", interrompeu a voz enfadonha do Bailey mais velho, "Não precisa fazer esta cena, Podge. Se estava preocupado porque eu e Sydney estamos nos encontrando, poderia ter ligado e conversado a respeito. Não havia necessidade de vir até aqui demonstrar seus ciúmes. Ela não vai deixar de ser sua tão preciosa amiga."

Nigel ficou boquiaberto. Olhou para a amiga em questão, esperando que ela negasse o que Preston acabara de dizer, mas ela não o fez. _Os dois estão mesmo j-junt..._ Não! Afastou a náusea que ameaçava escurecer novamente sua visão. Syd não faria algo assim, era impossível!

"Isso só pode ser algum tipo de brincadeira, não é? Syd? Responda!"

"Nigel, eu... eu não sei o que aconteceu. Nós estávamos conversando e tomamos algumas taças. Não entendo como viemos parar no quarto e... e..."

Aquilo não estava acontecendo! Seu irmão dizendo que passou a noite com Sydney e ela não sendo capaz sequer de negar isso? Nigel começou a se desesperar.

"E o que? Acordou abraçada a Preston? Pode me dizer se resolveu fazer isso _antes_ ou _depois_ de tomar 'algumas taças' com ele?" e apontou para a dezena de garrafas vazias no chão.

"Não entendo o que houve. As coisas devem ter saido de controle..."

"Oh, está me dizendo que bebeu tanto que acabou fazendo algo contra a sua vontade? Então devo acreditar que entrou em coma alcoólico e Preston fez todo o serviço?"

"Ei Podge..."

"Cale a boca, Preston!" o T.A. nem deu tempo para o irmão retrucar e virou-se novamente para a amiga "Syd, mesmo que tenha ingerido a quantidade colossal de álcool que está me afirmando, você e Preston já estavam neste quarto antes de se embebedarem, ou eu não estaria VENDO TODAS ESTAS GARRAFAS! Você sabia o que estava fazendo e mesmo assim... fez?"

Ela tentou pensar em uma resposta, mas Nigel estava certo. Se ela não quisesse, Preston não estaria no quarto dela. Contudo, era estranho pensar que os dois tenham feito qualquer coisa além de apenas dormir... Droga! Sua mente estava confusa, ela não tinha certeza de que os dois _não_ fizeram o que Nigel pensava que tinham feito, e sua honestidade a impedia de negar algo sem estar cem por cento segura.

O jovem não lhe deu tempo suficiente para raciocinar sobre todos os acontecimentos da noite passada. O breve silêncio foi recebido como uma confirmação pelo assistente, que desatinou a caminhar de um lado para o outro com as mãos na cabeça, na tentativa de arrancar os próprios cabelos.

"Eu não acredito! Como pôde fazer isso, Sydney? E com PRESTON!" rugiu esta última palavra por entre os dentes, apontando para o rosto do irmão, e completou "Por que não escolheu qualquer um com mais senso de decência? Que tal Dallas, ou aquele francês que tentou nos roubar?"

"Podge, está tentando me insultar?"

"Preston, vista alguma coisa AGORA e NÃO ME CHAME DE PODGE!"

Sydney aproximou-se do amigo, cuja cor já havia passado de branco-desmaio para vermelho-ódio. Segurou seu ombro para prevenir qualquer confronto físico.

Ele não era uma pessoa violenta. Ela imaginou que se algo assim acontecesse um dia, o inglês ficaria confuso, deprimido, ou até mesmo que iria para o primeiro bar se embebedar, como aconteceu no episódio com Amanda. Mas, para sua surpresa, ele estava tendo a reação oposta. Não parecia triste ou desorientado, estava apenas furioso – extremamente furioso. "Acalme-se, Nigel, não aconteceu nada aqui. Vamos resolver isso como pessoas civilizadas!" Percebeu a estranheza da situação, sentindo-se como a esposa adúltera da história – só que sem quaisquer lembranças agradáveis provindas da suposta 'traição', apenas a terrível ressaca.

O assistente a olhou fundo nos olhos "Resolver o que? Ao que me parece vocês dois já resolveram tudo por aqui" e liberou-se bruscamente de Sydney. Pegou a mochila do chão e deu meia volta. Abriu a porta do quarto e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

BAM! Sydney e Preston estremeceram com a batida da porta.

O T.A. marchou bufando até o elevador e quase destruiu o botão, tamanha raiva com que o pressionou. Sua mente fervilhava com imagens de sua melhor amiga e seu irmão juntos.

_Como ela pôde fazer isso? Até Sydney se rendeu ao charme daquele ladrão destruidor de sonhos!_

Entrou no elevador e selecionou o andar térreo. Suas mãos tremiam violentamente e sentia uma ligeira falta de ar. As paredes começaram a girar. _Oh Deus! Essa não é hora de desmaiar novamente!_ Buscou apoio no espelho que ficava do lado oposto à entrada do elevador e fechou os olhos. Lembrou da cara deslavada de seu irmão ao abraçar Sydney.

O sangue lhe subiu novamente à cabeça. Era assustadora a intensidade com que se podia odiar uma pessoa!

Por um instante, simpatizou até com os vilões dos livros de História que destruíam vilarejos e incendiavam casas. _Pobres injustiçados!_ _Eles deviam estar se sentindo como eu!_

Desceu do elevador.

Pensou na reação de Sydney e a raiva diminuiu um pouco. Ela estava realmente espantada ao ver Preston. E ela não disse precisamente o que aconteceu entre os dois... _Mas tampouco negou o que Preston disse!_ – gritou sua consciência.

Espere aí!

Se os dois haviam bebido juntos, significava que eles se encontraram antes disso, e se eles se encontraram antes disso, significava que saíram ou jantaram juntos, e se os dois saíram ou jantaram juntos, significava que estavam mantendo contato! Qualquer raciocínio levava à conclusão de que Preston estava falando a verdade sobre os dois possuírem algum tipo de relacionamento do qual Nigel fora mantido à parte.

Talvez os dois já fossem amigos há algum tempo. Talvez fossem até mais do que isso, assim como seu irmão afirmou! De repente se deu conta: ela estava mais distante nos últimos meses. Seria influência de Preston? Estaria ele enchendo a cabeça dela de tolices a seu respeito?

O que era raiva começou a se transformar em pavor com cada passo que Nigel dava em direção à saída do hotel.

E agora? Perderia a única pessoa no mundo que o aceitava como realmente era. A pessoa que conhecia seu melhor e seu pior, que sabia de seus defeitos e fraquezas e mesmo assim havia lhe oferecido sua amizade.

Hesitou ante a porta de saída.

Esta poderia ter sido a última vez que falou com Sydney. Seu irmão os afastaria, com certeza. Ele tinha este dom de fazer Nigel parecer uma criança desajeitada e inútil. Logo Sydney também o enxergaria desta forma, como nada mais que um estorvo digno de pena.

Nigel suspirou pesadamente.

Ele ainda estava parado diante da porta no saguão quando alguém o puxou pela manga da jaqueta. Era Sydney.

Apesar do sobressalto, Nigel sentiu uma tola euforia surgir em seu peito, como se sua amiga estivesse ali para lhe dizer que foi tudo um grande engano e que ela não tinha qualquer envolvimento com o outro Bailey.

A euforia durou pouco. Só até ele perceber que ela vestia um longo sobretudo. _Longo o suficiente para ser de Preston!_ – constatou aborrecido. Ela continuava com os cabelos desfeitos, e estava ofegante. Devia ter descido as escadas correndo.

"Nigel, aonde está indo?"

"Vou para o aeroporto. Pode me soltar, por favor?"

"Então é isso. Você vai fugir!" O tom alterado de Sydney chamou a atenção de alguns hóspedes que estavam no saguão.

"Eu não estou fugindo, só não quero falar com você agora!"

"Não pode se esconder! Eu preciso que encare isso e me deixe explicar a situação!"

Ele afastou o braço fazendo-a soltar sua manga e respondeu baixando a voz "Eu já encarei isso. Estou acostumado ao meu irmão invadindo a minha vida e roubando dela tudo o que há de bom! Eu só não esperava que _você_ pudesse fazer isso comigo, Syd."

Várias pessoas já estavam olhando e cochichando sobre o casal que discutia no meio do saguão.

Os dois ficaram quietos por um momento tentando decifrar os pensamentos um do outro. Então Sydney puxou o assistente para perto e o enlaçou com os braços.

Ele tentou se afastar, mas ela era mais forte.

A voz da mulher soou de forma quase inaudível. "Eu sinto muito, Nige. Não estava em meus planos lhe magoar desta forma. Por favor, me dê a chance de explicar o que aconteceu!"

Ele ficou imóvel pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, mas no final acabou retribuindo o abraço e concordando com a cabeça. Não poderia simplesmente deixá-la para trás depois de tudo o que viveram juntos. Sua amizade ainda falava mais forte e ele não conseguia dizer não a ela.

Ademais, não era sempre que se via Sydney Fox pedindo 'por favor'.

Ela o liberou sorrindo. Os dois viram Preston descer do elevador. O inglês já estava completamente vestido e penteado. Ele se empertigou ao ouvir o murmurinho e perceber que os donos das vozes estavam olhando para Nigel e Sydney. Assim como qualquer britânico, odiava escândalos – aqueles que envolviam a sua família, é claro.

"Podge e seus histerismos!" Resmungou sutilmente. Ao se aproximar, seu sorriso insosso bastou para a raiva do irmão caçula ressurgir.

Nigel ficou encarando o britânico com uma expressão nada amigável. Sydney estava ao seu lado e percebeu a tensão entre os dois homens. Até um cego enxergaria as faíscas que saltavam dos olhos do assistente, mesmo que Preston fingisse não estar percebendo a raiva do T.A.

O Bailey mais velho continuou com sua risadinha. "Ei, irmãozinho, não vamos fazer um espetáculo aqui. Que tal voltarmos para o quarto, e então você poderá resmungar..."

PUNCH!

Preston não terminou a frase. O punho de Nigel já havia acertado seu rosto em cheio, fazendo com que enxergasse estrelas.

O homem deu uma pirueta e caiu involuntariamente de quatro sobre o tapete da entrada.

Todo o salão ficou em silêncio e então o burburinho recomeçou com ainda mais entusiasmo.

Sydney diria que foi um belo cruzado de esquerda, mas estava muito ocupada recolhendo Preston do chão. Forçou o homem a sentar-se no tapete. Ele pôs as duas mãos sobre o rosto, choramingando. " _Stá quebado_! Ele _quebou beu dariz_!" Ela lançou um olhar de reprovação para Nigel. Mas isso não surtiu qualquer efeito.

O jovem Bailey tomou seu tempo massageando o punho esquerdo e depois curvou-se levemente, apreciando o estado da pessoa sentada no chão. Acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Sentia-se muito melhor.

"Agora eu posso voltar e resmungar no quarto, Preston." E deu as costas para o casal, caminhando em direção ao elevador sem se preocupar em esperá-los.

Parou à meia distância e indicou a cena a um segurança que acabava de chegar, dizendo que precisavam de gelo na entrada do prédio. Depois entrou no elevador e selecionou o quinto andar. Sydney poderia jurar que enquanto a porta se fechava viu um pequeno sorriso se formar no rosto do assistente, mas deve apenas ter imaginado aquilo, pois ele ainda parecia furioso.


	3. Hóspede insatisfeito

Nigel aguardou em frente ao quarto, de braços cruzados. Sydney chegou alguns minutos depois praticamente carregando Preston, que gemia e reclamava.

Ela destrancou a porta e indicou que seu assistente entrasse. Depois de depositar o homem ferido na cama, foi para o banheiro buscar o kit de primeiros socorros.

"Isso foi _totalmentch_ _desnecessálio_ , _B_... _Bodge_!"

"Não me chame de PODGE! Ou melhor: não fale comigo, Preston. Não olhe para mim. Não se aproxime. Não fique no mesmo ambiente que eu. Seu nariz não foi nada perto do que eu gostaria de fazer! Estou me perguntando agora por que contenho o impulso de ir até aí mudar o fato de seus quatro membros ainda estarem ligados ao seu corpo!"

Preston engoliu seco.

Sydney trouxe o kit e o entregou ao inglês de nariz quebrado. Ele beijou sua mão, carinhosamente.

A historiadora viu o que se passou no rosto do amigo antes que ele pudesse disfarçar e olhar para o outro lado. Durou apenas um instante antes que ele cruzasse os braços novamente e fizesse uma careta zangada, mas não havia como confundir. Aquilo era definitivamente tristeza.

A raiva que estava descarregando em seu irmão não mudava o fato de que se sentia perdido e machucado, assim como Sydney havia previsto.

Sem dizer nada, ela pegou o braço de Nigel, que agora lançava um olhar insolente para o irmão, e praticamente o empurrou até o outro quarto, fechando a passagem que conectava os dois cômodos e deixando Preston para choramingar sozinho.

No outro quarto, ela pôde sentir o olhar de Nigel queimando suas costas, como se apenas uma força divina o impedisse de voar em seu pescoço naquele momento.

Virou-se para confrontá-lo. Ele jogou a mochila no chão, de maneira displicente, e voltou a encará-la. Ela cruzou os braços. Foi a primeira a falar.

"Agora você vai me odiar?"

Nigel sentou-se na poltrona que decorava o luxuoso quarto e voltou a fitá-la. "Eu não disse nada."

"Mas está me olhando desse jeito!"

"Syd, você já sabe como eu me sinto a respeito de Preston. Não pode esperar que eu esteja satisfeito depois do que vi."

"Eu sei disso, mas precisa entender que não está acontecendo nada entre nós dois!" – _Pelo menos_ _AINDA não –_ completou apenas em pensamento _._

"Isso não a impediu de ficar com ele na noite passada!"

"Tudo bem, eu admito: ele me convidou e eu pensei que não haveria mal algum em dividir uma bebida. Mas nós não passamos disso." Nigel a estudou um segundo. "Foi só o que aconteceu, eu juro!" Desta vez ela pôde afirmar com certeza.

"E como ele ficou sabendo que você veio para Londres?" Ela averteu o olhar e Nigel esticou-se na poltrona até que os dois estivessem novamente frente a frente "Desembuche!"

"Ele me mandou algumas cartas e... eu respondi." O assistente agarrou os braços da cadeira e fez menção de se levantar, mas Sydney o impediu. "As cartas eram incríveis, Nige. Eu precisava falar com ele nem que fosse para dizer que não há chance entre nós." A expressão no rosto do jovem não se abrandou. "Não pode culpá-lo por se apaixonar!"

"Eu sei disso!" Nigel entendia melhor do que sua amiga imaginava.

Ele constatava a cada dia que quando o coração escolhe alguém não há qualquer lógica que o faça mudar de idéia. Assim como não existia qualquer justificativa por parte da caçadora que abafasse a dor que estava sentindo.

Quantas foram as vezes que começou a declarar seus sentimentos para a amiga nos últimos meses e foi prontamente interrompido, sob a desculpa de que estava agindo estranho ou de forma inadequada. No entanto ela estava desfilando por Londres com seu odioso irmão por causa de simples cartas!

Que se danem as cartas de Preston! Nigel também já havia escrito dezenas delas!

"Pelo que eu pude testemunhar, ficou claro que você não rejeitou Preston e suas 'propostas de amor' no encontro que tiveram."

Ela entrelaçou os dedos num sinal de nervosismo. "Tente entender, Nige... se ele realmente sente aquilo que escreveu, isso significa que eu não precisaria mais procurar por alguém. Foi isso que vim confirmar em Londres." Nigel estremeceu. Ela continuou "Eu não ficaria mais sozinha em minha casa depois de uma caçada imaginando se um dia encontrarei a pessoa certa."

"Você não tem que ficar sozinha, Syd. Eu estou aqui, não está vendo?"

"Eu sei, Nige. Você é o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter. É por isso que não pode voltar antes de resolvermos isso!"

'Amigo'. Era isso que mais o enraivecia. Esta mulher nunca o consideraria homem o suficiente para ser mais do que isso.

"Não preciso ficar aqui aturando Preston e seu sorriso de triunfo! Ainda nem posso acreditar que esteja teorizando a existência de qualquer tipo de relacionamento com aquele crápula egoísta! Tudo o que ele já me fez não pesou no seu julgamento, Sydney?"

A mulher se irritou. Eles precisavam definir aquela situação sem o jovem inglês esgueirar-se por horas discutindo sobre o passado. Não era como se o estivesse traindo ou abandonando. A maior de suas preocupações quando começou a receber as cartas sempre foi a de tentar manter intacta a amizade com seu T.A. e isso não havia mudado. "Não estamos tratando de sua infância aqui, Nigel. Estamos falando de mim, e se você é realmente meu amigo deveria estar desejando a minha felicidade em vez de colocar seu passado como prioridade em uma situação como essa!" Ele precisava entender que ela não desperdiçaria uma oportunidade assim por ele ainda ter assuntos mal resolvidos com o irmão.

"Não seja injusta! Por que acha que eu vim para esta droga de hotel?"

"Pensei que fosse porque se preocupa comigo. Mas agora que preciso que deixe sua rixa de lado e me apóie em algo maior você fica aí, bufando porque as coisas não aconteceram como você queria!"

Neste ponto, os dois já estavam gritando tão alto que Preston nem precisava mais encostar o ouvido na porta para escutar a conversa.

Nigel cerrou os punhos com raiva. Era a segunda vez no mesmo dia que considerava assassinato, e um cavalheiro não faz isso. Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar. "Por quê?"

Sydney não compreendeu a pergunta.

"Por que Preston? O que ele disse de tão incrível que nem você conseguiu resistir?"

"Nigel, eu não vou discutir isso com você! E não olhe para mim como se eu fosse uma traidora ou algo do tipo. Está na hora de superar seu rancor. Vocês são irmãos!" Ela suavizou a voz. "A única coisa que estou pedindo é que aceite minha escolha. Eu considerei muito depois de conversar com Preston ontem à noite e agora que você já sabe de tudo decidi que devo dar uma chance ao que pode acontecer. Por favor, não me faça perder você com isso. A nossa amizade significa muito para mim!"

Ele teve que fechar os olhos com força. Vê-la falando de seu irmão era quase uma agressão física. "Nem sempre se pode ter tudo, Syd. É o que acontece com pessoas normais."

Ela ficou sem resposta. Nigel pegou sua valise ao lado do sofá e levantou-se.

_É isso –_ pensou Sydney – _ele vai me deixar para sempre_.

Mas para sua surpresa, o assistente jogou a mochila sobre a cama.

Ainda de costas para a chefe, disse em um tom firme quase incaracterístico de Nigel Bailey "Posso ficar até amanhã. Ainda preciso aplicar e corrigir os exames de suas turmas."

Ela sentiu um doce alívio. Não o perderia!

Murmurou 'obrigada' e saiu pela porta que ligava os dois quartos, contente de ter mais tempo para convencê-lo de que a situação não era tão ruim e que os três entrariam em algum consenso se ela decidisse iniciar um relacionamento sério com Preston.

Ao ouvir o barulho da porta se fechar, o jovem homem despencou aos pés da cama.

Ele caiu de joelhos, próximo aos cacos de seu coração. Escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

Ele ficou ali em silêncio, tentando inutilmente impedir que as lágrimas corressem pelo seu rosto. Depois de tantos anos, não iria chorar. Mesmo que seu interior se despedaçasse ao ver Sydney junto de seu irmão.

Não iria chorar, enfrentaria isso como um homem.

Os laços de amizade entre os dois caçadores de relíquias eram muito mais fortes do que qualquer outro relacionamento que já teve, e não poderiam estar totalmente perdidos. Nem o terrível medo que dilacerava seu peito era justificativa para que chorasse.

Um homem não chora!

Mesmo que seja em silêncio.

Mesmo que esteja sozinho, sem ninguém a quem se segurar.

Mesmo que seja pelo grande amor de sua vida.


	4. Com Preston

Foi necessário um bom tempo para que as teimosas lágrimas cessassem. Tempo suficiente para Nigel refletir sobre suas ações e a maneira como sua amiga estava se comportando.

Ele afastou as mãos do rosto e finalmente já não havia mais tristeza em seus olhos.

Agora, eles ardiam com determinação.

Estava decidido! Ele ficaria naquele hotel e observaria seu irmão de perto até desvendar como havia iludido Sydney daquela maneira. Era verdade o que pensou enquanto chorava: Sydney É o grande amor de sua vida. Ele a ama mais que tudo, e Preston não vai se apoderar dela tão fácil.

"Não mesmo!"

* * *

Havia se passado quase uma hora desde que Sydney deixara Nigel no quarto, que ele assumiu ser de Preston. Algumas roupas de seu irmão estavam espalhadas pela cama, mas Nigel pôde reconhecer a bolsa da caçadora ao lado da cômoda.

Depois de lavar o rosto na tentativa de aliviar a vermelhidão de seus olhos, pretendia ter uma conversa séria com seu irmão. Iria espremê-lo até descobrir todas as artimanhas que estava usando para manipular sua inocente amiga!

Ao colocar as mãos na maçaneta, contudo, o rosto de Nigel ficou da cor de um tomate! O que significavam os sons que estava ouvindo?

A delicada divisória entre os dois quartos era cruelmente ineficaz na tarefa de abafar o tom de contentamento na voz de Sydney, enquanto ela fazia sabe-se lá o que com Preston.

_Eu não preciso ouvir isso!_

O reflexo de Nigel seria o de escancarar aquela porta e acabar com a festinha que certamente estava em andamento por ali. Mas encontrou-se imóvel. Estava mortificado pela idéia do que poderia ver se entrasse no outro quarto.

Ele não conseguiria conviver com a imagem de seu irmão em alguma posição depravada realizando qualquer tipo de performance em sua amiga.

Só o rosto de Preston já era suficiente para deixá-lo enojado, ele não precisava conhecer também o resto, ainda mais com a possibilidade de Sydney surgindo de algum lugar escabroso.

Nigel estava se concentrando para não pensar especificamente nesta última parte, quando seu celular tocou.

Ele abandonou a porta esperando ter mais coragem para abri-la depois de atender ao telefone, já com sua mochila nas costas e pronto para voltar para Boston!

Pegou o celular que estava na mochila e sentou-se na cama para atendê-lo. Não imaginou que algum dia isso fosse possível, mas ouvir a voz de Cláudia o acalmou.

"HoneyBun, encontrou Syd?"

"Sim. Está tudo bem. Aquela ligação foi apenas um mal entendido."

"Nossa! Você parece cansado! Deve ter sido um mal entendido enoooorme!"

"..."

"Nigel, ainda está aí?"

"Eu já disse que está tudo bem, Cláudia. Agora eu preciso desligar!"

"Nigel Bailey! Se soltar esse telefone antes de me contar o que está acontecendo vai se arrepender!"

Tudo bem, ele retirava o que pensou sobre Cláudia o acalmar. "Não foi nada. Ela bebeu algumas taças a mais e acabou mexendo no telefone por engano." Desta vez foi a secretária quem ficou em silêncio. "Cláudia, se não vai responder eu vou desligar."

"Minha intuição diz que ela não estava bebendo sozinha, estou certa?"

"..."

"Apenas responda sim ou não."

"...Sim."

"E você ainda não voltou para casa porque...?"

Nigel odiava isso. Por que as mulheres desvendavam qualquer segredo que você tentasse esconder, mas quando você quisesse que descobrissem algo elas se tornavam as criaturas mais apáticas do planeta?

"Ela precisava conversar." Respondeu secamente.

"E o que aconteceu durante as férias de Syd que ela precisa da sua opinião?"

Ele nunca foi um bom mentiroso, e pensando nos anos de sua vida que seriam encurtados só pelo estresse de ficar negando à Cláudia o que aconteceu, achou melhor contar tudo. Ela descobriria cedo ou tarde, afinal. "Ela estava com Preston!"

"Como assim _'com Preston'_?"

"Cláudia, você sabe o que _'com Preston'_ quer dizer!"

"Mas o que aconteceu ontem à noite? Quando me ligou ela não parecia estar bem!"

"É claro que ela estava bem, ainda mais depois de os dois acabarem com todo o estoque de Don Perignon."

"Eu até entendo ela estar com esse tal de 'DonDondon', mas ela não estaria ' _com Preston_ '! Deve haver outra explicação!"

"Ela atendeu a porta praticamente nua, e Preston estava na cama do mesmo jeito, dessa forma eu suponho que ela estava _'com Preston'_!"

"Na cama... na cama dela?"

"É, Cláudia!"

"Oh, HoneyBun, eu sinto muito!" Cláudia já havia reparado na aversão entre os dois irmãos. Em uma tarde, depois de Nigel e Sydney conversarem sobre isso, ela o forçou a contar os motivos de os dois não se acertarem. E há muito já havia notado o brilho no olhar do assistente quando estava com a chefe. Suas cartas de Tarô também diziam o mesmo, e elas nunca mentiam.

Sydney surgiu pela divisória interrompendo a conversa e sua voz ecoou dentro do quarto. "Nigel, você deve estar com fome, nós pedimos o almoço!"

A loira ouviu a voz da chefe. "Nigel, a olhe bem nos olhos e a mande ir para..." Ele já fazia idéia de para onde Cláudia estava mandando Syd, então cortou a ligação. Colocou o celular na mochila e jogou esta ao lado da cômoda. Esparramou-se na cama e fechou os olhos.

"Eu não estou com fome, obrigado."

"Não se faça de difícil. Quando foi a última vez que dormiu ou se alimentou?" Ela não esperou a resposta. Debruçou-se sobre ele e o puxou pelas mãos até a mesa no outro aposento.

Nigel debateu-se, tentando poupar seus olhos de registrarem as evidências da devassidão que deveria ter acontecido naquele quarto um minuto atrás. Justo quando aceitou suas desculpas e estava disposto a desvendar as tramóias de seu irmão ela havia se trancado alegremente no quarto com Preston. Agora, vinha chamá-lo como se nada tivesse acontecido. O que ela estava fazendo? Tentando testar sua sanidade?

Sydney ignorou seus protestos e o empurrou pela porta. Ele entreabriu os olhos e espiou ao redor de forma desconfiada.

Nigel suspirou de alívio e quase se jogou ao chão em agradecimento por verificar que o lugar não possuía quaisquer sinais de 'atividade'. O ambiente estava totalmente imaculado. Ele ficaria eternamente grato por todas as cenas que haviam se formado em sua mente há alguns momentos não terem passado de sua imaginação. Se Sydney não tinha realizado nenhuma daquelas coisas absurdas com seu irmão, ainda havia esperanças de resgatá-la das garras de Preston!

Mas de onde vinham os ruídos estranhos que havia escutado? Nigel ouviu um gemido igual aos anteriores e olhou para o lado. Viu o irmão sofregamente tomar o prato de sopa que estava na mesa. O nariz estava inchado e fazia um barulho estranho quando ele respirava, e devia estar doendo, porque o Bailey choramingava a cada cinco segundos.

Nigel sentiu seu mau humor começar a diminuir. Deve ter sido a imagem ridícula de seu irmão, ou talvez o delicioso aroma que vinha da refeição que ele tentava devorar... _Humm! A sopa parece muito apetitosa... Grrr!_ Sua amiga sabia que ele nunca negaria uma boa refeição!

Nigel pensou que aquilo era um golpe baixo, mas cedeu. Não havia motivos para desperdiçar comida. Sentou-se na mesa de quatro lugares, do lado oposto ao irmão. A bela mulher tomou seu lugar entre os dois, satisfeita.

* * *

Sydney conseguiu manter o ambiente relativamente agradável durante o almoço, pois começou a falar da relíquia que estava ajudando não oficialmente a procurar para o museu de Preston.

Ela decidiu que já que Nigel estava ali, não haveria mal em pedir ajuda com os enigmas. Era embaraçoso ter que assumir em voz alta, mas confiava muito mais nas traduções e na intuição do próprio assistente, quando se tratava de desvendar pistas para encontrar uma relíquia.

Os dois conversaram sobre a pesquisa e decidiram em quais trechos Nigel precisava trabalhar. Fosse pela bela ameaça de seu irmão mais novo, ou por ordem de Sydney, Preston estava sendo inteligente o suficiente para permanecer calado.

Terminada a refeição, Nigel foi para 'seu' quarto trabalhar e Preston saiu para buscar o resto dos documentos necessários que estavam com seu amigo no museu. Sydney resolveu ficar e se deitar um instante. Ela estava com uma leve dor de cabeça. _Eu exagerei ontem à noite. Há tempos não bebia tanto!_

Alcançou o criado-mudo e tirou um envelope da gaveta. Passou os dedos com ternura sobre as letras que formavam o nome do remetente. Um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios enquanto pronunciava o que estava escrito.

"P. Bailey..."

* * *

Algumas horas se passaram até Nigel terminar as traduções. Ele esfregou os olhos para afastar o sono. Trabalhar o ajudou a sossegar a mente e ele sentia que agora conseguiria dormir sem ficar horas discorrendo sobre as maneiras como Preston estava lhe passando para trás mais uma vez.

Mas antes, precisava dos demais documentos para terminar a segunda parte da pesquisa.

Aproximou o rosto da porta e não ouviu nenhum ruído do irmão. Aqueles dois estavam muito quietos. Bateu levemente, mas ninguém respondeu. Nigel relaxou, imaginando que o quarto estivesse vazio ou Sydney estivesse dormindo. Abriu a porta.

Sydney estava sentada à beira da janela. O sol se despedia no horizonte alaranjado tingindo seus cabelos e clareando seu rosto em uma visão de tirar o fôlego. _Como um anjo_ , ele pensou. Ela segurava um pedaço de papel e mantinha uma expressão sonhadora. Ele reconheceu aquele olhar como o mesmo que ele tinha quando ficava pensando nela. Sydney despertou do devaneio e sorriu.

"Nige, eu não vi que estava aqui."

Nos vários anos que trabalharam juntos ele nunca a tinha visto tão distraída. Seu coração se entristeceu por não ser ele o motivo de ela estar assim. "Eu vim buscar o resto da pesquisa."

"Preston ainda não chegou com ela."

Nigel não disse nada, mas não fez menção de sair do quarto. Ela continuou.

"Você deve estar pensando que eu sou uma terrível egoísta, mas... ele me mostrou um lado que eu não pensei que pudesse encontrar em qualquer pessoa" ela apontou para a folha de papel que estava segurando "Eu não dei importância no início, então ele começou a me mandar estas cartas. As declarações eram tão doces! Me fizeram sentir... completa".

Nigel baixou o rosto um instante e cerrou os olhos, com força. Isso doía. Ela continuou, da janela, "Eu não planejei que isso acontecesse. Talvez se tivesse sido mais cuidadosa não teria me deixado levar pelos galanteios de Preston na noite passada, mas o que ele disse me fez querer conhecê-lo melhor." Então Sydney o mirou com a mesma determinação de quando iniciavam a busca por uma relíquia "Eu quero aproveitar esta chance e sinto muito por estar te magoando com isso."

Ela parecia sincera ao dizer que sentia muito. O que ele poderia dizer depois de ouvir tudo isso? " _Você está se enganando, Preston é um cretino!_ " ou " _Ele deve ter copiado as cartas de amor de algum_ site _de poesia_ "? De repente Nigel sentiu-se o vilão da história. Ninguém deveria pedir desculpas por tentar ser feliz, ainda mais se esse alguém fosse Sydney. A culpa não era dela por seu irmão tê-la iludindo.

Sim. Se alguém agiu errado e merecia ser punido, este alguém era Preston!

"Não se preocupe, Syd. Tudo vai ficar bem." Acenou com a cabeça, confiante, e voltou para o outro quarto. _Depois que eu terminar com Preston não sobrarão nem cinzas!_ – pensou.

O assistente fechou a porta, deixando Sydney com seus pensamentos. _Ele definitivamente não está agindo como eu esperava –_ ela constatou, sorrindo.


	5. Trapaceiro

Às vinte horas, a bela morena estava recebendo Preston na porta do quarto com um sorriso ofuscante. Ele entrou no quarto e foi direto para o frigobar pegar mais gelo para seu nariz. Olhou para os lados, confuso. " _Ond_ ' _sstá_ o Podge?"

"Não o chame assim, você sabe que ele odeia isso!" Sydney teve que se conter para não rir. O enorme curativo somado àquela pronúncia grotesca tornavam hilário o fato de ele estar fazendo uma careta tão séria.

"Eu trouxe o _ressto_ da _pessquisa_ , ele _presscisa_ _comessçar_ logo!"

"Nigel já está trabalhando nela desde a hora que você saiu. Provavelmente já está pronta."

"O quêêê? _Vosscê_ o deixou _sosszinho_ com o _beu_ _trapalho_?"

"Claro que sim, qual o problema?"

" _Sssydney_ , ele _sstá_ _furiossso_ _cobigo_ , _certamentch_ vai _dessstruir_ o que eu _fisssssz_! _Vosscê_ _sape_ que ele tem _resssentchmentos_ pelo _passssado_ , e _tepois_ do que _acontessceu_ hoje não me _atmira_ _sse_ _sstiver_ _queimanto_ _totas_ as _páginass_ agora!"

"Isso é ridículo, ele nunca sabotaria seu trabalho, Nigel não é assim!"

"Oh, _sspero_ que _ssteja_ certa, _beu_ emprego _tepentch_ _tissso_!"

Sydney apenas balançou a cabeça. Ela reuniu todos os documentos que Preston trouxe do museu e foi para o outro quarto entregar o material a seu assistente enquanto o homem colocava mais gelo no rosto.

Nigel estava sentado à pequena mesa. Do seu lado, a lixeira já estava cheia e havia transbordado pedaços de papel amassados pelo tapete. Ele estava concentrado em algum tipo de mapa. Observou-a de soslaio quando a viu entrar no aposento.

"Mais trabalho para o meu assistente preferido... embora eu ache que deva descansar, você está com a aparência horrível!" Ela completou ao avistar o rosto pálido de seu amigo.

"Obrigado por notar. Já estou encerrando esta parte" e jogou mais uma anotação na lixeira lotada. O papel amassado caiu no chão e rolou até os pés de Sydney. Ela o coletou para depositá-lo junto dos demais quando uma palavra lhe chamou a atenção. Ao desamassar cuidadosamente o documento, uma olhadela foi suficiente para confirmar suas suspeitas.

Aquela era a pesquisa de Preston!

A mulher se ajoelhou e começou a revisar os pedaços de papel rasgados e amassados do chão. A maioria deles continha passagens da pesquisa do Bailey mais velho. "O que está fazendo com o trabalho de seu irmão?"

"Estou descartando o que não é necessário."

"Mas esta é TODA a pesquisa!"

"Não é TODA. Os mapas ainda são úteis. Na verdade, parece que ele trabalhou nestes aqui por muito tempo."

"É, ele levou meses trabalhando duro para coletar todas as informações, Nigel. Como pôde jogar fora tudo o que ele fez? Não pode destruir a chance de encontrar a relíquia só porque está zangado conosco, você nem terá de participar da caçada!"

"Eu não irei junto?"

"É claro que não, você disse que voltaria para Boston amanhã."

"Eu não gosto quando você caça relíquias sozinha, Syd!"

"Não estarei sozinha, estarei com Preston. E o que está tentando fazer não vai adiantar. Pode reunir tudo o que jogou no chão e colocar novamente na pasta!"

Nigel tirou os óculos e a encarou, ofendido. "Eu não sou nenhum tipo de criança para você ordenar assim."

"Então não aja como uma, fazendo birras e pequenas trapaças só porque está frustrado!"

Agora sim ele não estava entendendo a amiga. "Do que você está falando?"

"O que você quer que eu pense ao encontrá-lo jogando no lixo um trabalho que levará meses para ser refeito?"

"Pode pensar que eu estou fazendo o que você me pediu."

"Eu não pedi para _destruir_ a pesquisa. Você sabe que a responsabilidade de encontrar a relíquia é de Preston. Sem aquelas anotações ele vai perder o emprego! Não pensei que fosse capaz disso, Nigel!"

O inglês levantou-se de maneira súbita e caminhou até a cômoda. Pegou um maço de papéis, largou-o sobre a mesa em frente à mulher e ficou esperando. Ela franziu o cenho e folheou algumas das páginas.

As folhas estavam marcadas e organizadas, sendo fácil perceber que esta, sim, era a pesquisa de Preston. Vários fragmentos pertenciam ao irmão mais velho, mas havia inúmeras correções feitas por Nigel. Era espantoso que ele tenha conseguido revisar todas aquelas anotações em apenas algumas horas.

"As traduções eram precárias em inúmeros trechos. Foi por isso que o local da cripta não foi descoberto até hoje. Demorei um pouco, mas consegui descobrir que ela foi guardada no penhasco Ontika, na cachoeira de Valaste. Eu refiz o que foi preciso e agora estava substituindo as partes desnecessárias, como você pôde observar." Disse a última parte apontando para os papéis na lixeira.

Se fosse humanamente possível, Sydney teria morrido de arrependimento e vergonha naquela hora.

"Eu não sou nenhum tipo de trapaceiro. Pensei que me conhecesse o suficiente para saber disso!"

"Eu sei. Me desculpe..."

"E quantas vezes mais vai se desculpar depois de hoje? Admita, Sydney, não há como manter um relacionamento com meu irmão sem que isso afete a nossa amizade."

"Eu vou tomar cuidado, não vou deixar isso acontecer."

"Já está acontecendo. Você nunca assumiria o pior sobre mim sem ao menos confirmar o que estou fazendo! Nem é seu natural beber até perder a noção de que está ligando e assustando seus amigos, ou esconder aonde vai passar suas férias para que eu tenha que contatar a Interpol para encontrá-la. Você não é assim! Ele a está influenciando de alguma maneira, Syd, e não é de uma forma boa!"

Preston abriu a porta, interrompendo os dois. "Temos um _proplema_!"

Nigel suspirou ruidosamente, aguardando a reação da mulher que parecia atordoada.

"Vamos terminar esta conversa depois, Nigel." E ele estava de novo sozinho no quarto.

Sem qualquer ânimo, o assistente se aproximou da passagem que foi deixada aberta e espiou de relance o que se passava no outro quarto.

Aparentemente, um amigo de Preston estava realizando uma visita inesperada. Do pouco que Nigel captou da conversa, descobriu que ele se chamava Jonathan e que trazia más notícias sobre a relíquia. Como o homem estava de costas, só o que o assistente conseguiu ver foi sua cabeleira loira. Ele estava bem vestido e devia medir quase dois metros de altura. Mais adiante estavam Preston, sempre com aquela insuportável risadinha cínica, e Sydney, com seu olhar firme característico. Ela irradiava confiança. Nem parecia a pessoa que há menos de um minuto estava injustamente acusando o melhor amigo de coisas terríveis.

O jovem inglês fez uma careta. Mais uma vez ela havia lhe dado as costas antes de terminarem uma discussão. Esta era uma qualidade notável em sua amiga. Sempre que os dois iniciavam uma conversa séria sobre assuntos pessoais ela conseguia se safar sem lhe dar qualquer resposta.

Sydney percebeu que ele a estava observando e os olhares dos dois se encontraram. Ela sorriu levemente. Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas em um gesto cético e fechou a porta bruscamente.

Já que Nigel não participaria da caçada, como tão eloqüentemente mencionado por sua chefe, não havia por que se preocupar com quaisquer complicações que Jonathan pudesse estar tratando! Resolveu deixar de lado as traduções que ainda restavam e tomar um banho demorado.

* * *

Ao menos uma coisa havia lhe agradado naquele hotel: a banheira do quarto era enorme! Nigel passou os últimos trinta minutos mergulhado em um revigorante banho de espumas. Sentia-se relativamente descansado pela primeira vez desde que chegou a Londres.

Vestiu o roupão e saiu do banheiro. Sua mochila, que continha uma muda extra de roupas, estava no chão, no mesmo lugar onde a jogara ao lado da cômoda. Nigel apanhou a valise e a pôs sobre a cama. Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu uma dor aguda no pé direito.

Saltou para trás e viu a besta de mão que Sydney utilizava caída no tapete. Ao seu redor, estavam espalhados o passaporte e vários outros itens da bolsa da caçadora, que agora pendia vazia da beirada da cama. Quando levantou sua mochila, Nigel não havia percebido que as alças das duas valises estavam entrelaçadas e agora todo o conteúdo da bolsa estava caído a seus pés.

O jovem se ajoelhou para recolher os pertences da amiga. Conteve-se ao ver um volume de cartas meticulosamente amarradas com um cordão de couro, igual ao que Sydney usava no pescoço. Devia ter ao menos uma dezena de envelopes ali. Nigel ficou encarando o achado com uma mistura de raiva e preocupação.

Aquelas deviam ser as cartas que Preston enviou!

Esticou o braço e as alcançou. Os envelopes estavam todos virados para o mesmo lado. Nigel leu o nome que estava escrito em todos eles e sentiu seu sangue congelar.

"Isso... isso é impossível!"


	6. O visitante do museu

Preston interrompeu os dois. "Temos um _proplema_!"

Nigel soltou um suspiro tão alto que Sydney encolheu-se com o barulho. Em sua mente ela agradecia por Preston ter aparecido naquela hora. Em toda sua vida esta foi a situação mais constrangedora pela qual já passara, e isso porque foi ela quem causou toda a bagunça que agora teria que consertar.

Sydney pôs o cérebro a tentar encontrar uma maneira de se acalmar e se desculpar propriamente, mas viu o outro Bailey na porta e todos os acontecimentos do dia invadiram sua cabeça. Reconsiderando todos os eventos, os motivos de os três estarem naquele hotel não pareciam mais tão fáceis de lidar como ela acreditava horas atrás.

A expressão no rosto se seu assistente era o que aumentava sua incerteza.

"Vamos terminar esta conversa depois, Nigel!" E correu do quarto. _Assim como fogem os covardes em um momento decisivo_ , pensou ela.

Nigel não a impediu de sair e sequer a seguiu.

Sydney se sentiu perdida, pisando em terreno desconhecido. O assistente estava mesmo magoado e ela não estava acostumada a vê-lo assim por sua causa. O que deveria fazer agora? Percebeu que Preston estava falando com ela. Ele a estava apresentando a seu colega no trabalho, Jonathan, quem propôs a busca pela relíquia e os estava ajudando com documentos do museu.

Sydney afastou sua apreensão e apertou a mão do loiro, que parecia nervoso.

"Senhorita Fox, mal posso acreditar que temos sua ajuda na busca por este artefato. É uma honra finalmente conhecê-la!" Sydney sorriu, tentando esconder seu próprio desconforto ao perceber que Nigel estava na porta do quarto a observando. "Sinto por importuná-los em uma hora tão inadequada, mas todas as cópias da pesquisa e documentos originais dos quais estamos obtendo as informações sobre a relíquia apareceram revirados sobre a minha mesa logo depois de eu e Preston nos despedirmos no museu." Agora o loiro havia conseguido a atenção de Sydney. "Preciso dizer que ninguém entra em minha sala a não ser que eu esteja acompanhando. O que me leva a crer que alguém descobriu a pesquisa e provavelmente se aproveitou do bom trabalho que Preston realizou até agora. Provavelmente irão usá-lo para encontrar o artefato antes que possamos resgatá-lo!"

Preston e Sydney estavam chocados com a notícia. A caçadora começou imediatamente a elaborar idéias para chegar primeiro ao local da relíquia e despistar qualquer adversário. Nigel havia refeito grande parte do trabalho do irmão, então provavelmente eles ainda estariam um dia ou dois adiantados em relação ao provável rival.

Ela percebeu que o assistente ainda observava a conversa de longe. Sydney sorriu, esperando encorajá-lo a se aproximar e ajudá-la a decifrar quem poderia estar atrás da relíquia e fazer os preparativos para chegar primeiro à cripta.

O assistente a olhou nos olhos firmemente, com cara de quem não estava satisfeito e arqueou uma sobrancelha. A mulher lembrou-se de receber aquele mesmo olhar de seu pai quando fazia alguma travessura em sua infância. Nigel não esperou muito e fechou a porta ruidosamente. Desta vez ele estava mesmo, _mesmo_ zangado com ela!

Jonathan virou-se em direção ao barulho, assustado. "O que foi isso?"

"Nigel está no outro quarto."

"Nigel? Quem é Nigel?" Jonathan encarou Preston, furioso. "Eu disse que esta pesquisa é confidencial! Para quantas pessoas mais você pediu ajuda?"

Sydney interviu "Nigel é meu assistente. Ele é meu braço direito e é uma pessoa de confiança, não precisa se preocupar, Jonathan." Sydney esperou para ver se Preston mencionaria o fato de os dois serem irmãos, mas ele permaneceu calado. Ela olhou para o teto e suspirou. Talvez estivesse enganada, os dois irmãos nunca se aceitariam – e ela estava ali, _bem no meio_ , recebendo fogo dos dois lados! Onde estava se metendo!

Mais alguns minutos de conversa foram suficientes para convencer o homem de que Nigel não era uma ameaça à pesquisa.

"E agora, Bailey? Precisamos encontrar a urna o quanto antes. Você tem que decifrar onde fica a montanha com a cripta!"

O inglês se aprumou na poltrona, tentando encontrar uma desculpa para o atraso no trabalho. Para sua sorte, foi Sydney quem falou novamente "Nós já sabemos onde ela fica."

"JÁ?" Perguntaram os dois homens impressionados.

"Sim. Fica em Valaste, na Estônia. Se tivermos sorte o local ainda não estará totalmente congelado. Não devemos perder tempo, vamos iniciar os preparativos para a viagem imediatamente. Partiremos amanhã."

"Mas será tarde demais! VOCÊS TÊM QUE IR AGORA!" A voz desesperada de Jonathan ecoou no quarto.

"Não podemos nos apressar demais. O local é isolado e não contaremos com qualquer ajuda. Quando chegarmos à cripta devemos estar preparados." Jonathan ainda não estava convencido, mas não encontrou argumentos suficientes contra a caçadora e teve que se calar.

"Vamos revisar todo o material que precisaremos e depois ligar para a cidade mais próxima da cachoeira e fazer as reservas." Os dois homens concordaram.

* * *

Depois de meia hora discutindo os preparativos, Sydney e Preston já haviam decidido tudo o que os dois iriam precisar na caçada.

"Vou buscar a parte da pesquisa que Nigel revisou." Ela caminhou até a porta que separava os dois quartos e entrou sem bater.

O cômodo parecia estar vazio, até ela enxergar Nigel sentado no chão ao lado da cama, vestindo um roupão de banho. Ao se aproximar ela percebeu a bagunça sobre o tapete. _Nossa, o que ele está fazendo no meio daquela bagunça?_

Sydney se aproximou dos objetos e avistou sua bolsa vazia pendendo da cama. Ela entendeu o que estava acontecendo em um flash: os objetos no chão eram os SEUS pertences, que deveriam estar protegidos dentro da SUA bolsa, no OUTRO quarto, longe dos olhos do sensível inglês. Sua consciência começou a gritar quando ela viu as cartas nas mãos do assistente. Teria ele lido tudo o que Preston escreveu? Ela mantinha sempre consigo a carta que mais gostou, mas todas as outras onze declarações ficavam guardadas na bolsa, amarradas com seu cordão de couro. Como ela foi esquecer suas coisas neste quarto?

Nigel estava imóvel, não havendo qualquer pista se ele sabia ou não o que os envelopes carregavam. Ele não percebeu a chegada da mulher. Sydney achou melhor se anunciar.

"O que está fazendo, Nigel?"

* * *

Preston e Jonathan estavam no quarto, ainda revisando os preparativos. "Ela listou muitas coisas, é quase como se estivessem indo para a guerra!" reclamou o loiro.

Bailey já havia feito as reservas e comprado as passagens de avião com seu próprio cartão de crédito. Agora teria que se preocupar em encontrar todo o equipamento, mas só poderia fazer as ligações no outro dia. Seu celular começou a tocar.

Preston abriu o aparelho e franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver o número do diretor do museu. Sentiu-se eufórico e ao mesmo tempo apreensivo. O que seu chefe teria para falar depois do expediente? Entrou instantaneamente em modo puxa-saco e atendeu ao telefonema de forma animada.

"Alô, senhor, como posso ajudar nosso tão _ilussstre_ diretor?"

Preston não percebeu, mas enquanto conversava, Jonathan levantou-se da poltrona e abriu seu paletó alcançando um objeto metálico. O loiro empunhou o objeto, que revelou-se como um revólver, e o apontou para a nuca do inglês ao telefone. O nariz de Preston havia desinchado um pouco após várias sessões de gelo, mas ainda fez um barulho estridente quando sua respiração se alterou ao perceber que uma arma estava apontada para sua cabeça.

"Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer" disse Jonathan friamente. "A culpa é sua por ter dado com a língua nos dentes hoje à tarde antes de sair do Museu. Não devia ter contado ao diretor sobre a pesquisa, Preston. Passe o aparelho para cá!" e esticou o braço para pegar o celular das mãos do britânico assustado. Jonathan desligou o telefone e o enfiou dentro do vaso de flores que adornava a mesa do quarto.

Preston assistiu seu aparelho submergir na água, indignado. O celular havia lhe custado centenas de libras! O loiro não se importou nem um pouco e continuou apontando a arma.

"Ainda tem que encontrar a minha relíquia, Bailey!"


	7. P. Bailey

Nigel continuava ajoelhado no chão, segurando o maço de envelopes. Em um único movimento ele desamarrou o cordão que os segurava e as cartas se espalharam pelo tapete. "São estas as cartas?"

Sydney limitou-se a concordar com a cabeça.

Nigel abriu os envelopes com destreza, desdobrou as cartas e as empilhou sobre a cama revisando uma por uma. Havia onze delas. Um longo momento se passou em silêncio entre os dois.

"Você entende agora? Vai me apoiar, Nigel?"

O inglês fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro. "Sydney. Eu a apoiaria em qualquer coisa que a torne verdadeiramente feliz, mesmo que a felicidade seja com meu irmão... No entanto, existe uma coisa que eu não consigo fazer: eu não posso obrigá-la a enxergar o que você não quer ver."

Sydney ficou surpresa. Ele a encarou com tanto pesar e sua voz estava carregada de decepção, um sentimento que ela nunca esperaria lhe causar.

Ela sentiu seu coração palpitar.

Das poucas coisas que Sydney temia na vida, a primeira delas era decepcionar seus amigos; não ser a pessoa com quem poderiam contar e confiar. Para piorar sua situação, Nigel era mais que um amigo, ele era sem qualquer dúvida o melhor amigo que já teve em toda sua vida e agora a amizade dos dois estava sendo provada de uma maneira sem precedentes.

Sydney entrou em pânico, pois não tinha idéia do que poderia fazer para remendar todas as falhas causadas em seu relacionamento durante o período de apenas um dia. Ela imaginou que Nigel entenderia melhor sua posição e a apoiaria depois de ler as cartas. Como ele não conseguiu enxergar o amor por trás daquelas palavras? O ódio que tinha do irmão era ainda maior que sua amizade?

Nigel reuniu as cartas e levantou-se, pondo-as em sua mochila.

"O que vai fazer?"

"Eu vou voltar para Boston."

Ela hesitou ante a resposta seca. Não lembrava de qualquer pessoa que tenha conseguido intimidá-la assim usando simples palavras. "E-e por que vai levar as minhas cartas?"

"Porque uma vez que não foram entregues pela pessoa que as escreveu, elas ainda são minhas!"

"O que está querendo dizer?"

"Syd, quem foi que as escreveu e assinou?"

"Foi Preston!"

Nigel balançou a cabeça. "É como eu disse, se você não quer ver..." e começou a vestir suas roupas, pela primeira vez não dando a mínima se ela estava olhando. Ele estava irritado demais e queria sair daquele hotel o quanto antes.

"Deixe de asneiras, Nigel, as cartas são minhas. Preston as entregou e assinou" e tirou do próprio bolso a carta preferida, que mantinha sempre consigo. Ela mostrou o nome escrito em letras cursivas no espaço do remetente "Está aqui: P. Bailey!"

Nigel retirou o envelope das mãos de Sydney de maneira petulante, jogou-o junto dos demais, e acrescentou da mesma forma enquanto abotoava sua camisa "Preston não é a única palavra com 'P', Sydney."

"Está me dizendo que Preston roubou a carta de outra pessoa que também tem a inicial 'P'? Deixe-me ver quantos Baileys eu conheço que se encaixam na descrição... ah, um deles: Preston!"

Nigel pressionou as têmporas, tentando impedir a dor de cabeça que começava a se formar. "Sydney, você é a pessoa inteligente mais burra que eu conheço!"

Ela ficou boquiaberta. "Nigel, já está passando dos limites!"

"Eu pensava que fosse apenas teimosa, mas para isso você teria que negar o que eu digo sem haver qualquer prova de que eu falo a verdade. Contudo, eu trabalho com você há anos e não é capaz de reconhecer a minha própria letra! Você ficou com minhas cartas por todo esse tempo e nem se deu conta disso!"

"D-Do que está falando?"

"EU escrevi as cartas, Syd!"

Pela segunda vez, ela ficou boquiaberta.

Segundos se passaram até ela conseguir articular uma palavra. "V-Você? Mas por que assinou como Preston?"

"Pela enésima vez: eu não assinei 'Preston', eu assinei 'P'!"

"E por que uma pessoa chamada Nigel assinaria com a letra 'P'?"

"Syd, qual a palavra com 'P' que eu odeio?"

Ela pensou um instante. "...Preston?"

Nigel rosnou de raiva, estava a ponto de arrancar os cabelos de frustração "Não!"

Ela pensou mais "Eu não faço idéia!"

Nigel fez algo totalmente incomum e gritou com a chefe "PODGE, droga!"

Sentou-se na cama, olhando para o chão.

Ela ficou quieta, esperando uma explicação, então ele segurou o maço de cartas entre as duas mãos, pensativo. "Me sentia como o apelido quando as escrevi." Sydney continuou calada e sentou-se ao seu lado silenciosamente.

"Passei tantos anos tentando mudar e deixar isso para trás. Então eu a conheci e meu mundo mudou totalmente. Eu soube pela primeira vez que poderia ser uma pessoa melhor, de verdade... Com o tempo eu comecei a me sentir incomodado quando você estava com outra pessoa. A partir daí decidi mostrar que deveria ficar comigo, que EU era aquele que poderia lhe fazer feliz".

O jovem inglês a olhou com ternura por um instante. Depois de uma breve pausa, continuou.

"As declarações não foram um sucesso. Todas as vezes que as iniciei você me dispensou, como se fosse um absurdo uma pessoa como você sequer pensar em alguém como eu. Não me deixou terminar nenhuma delas."

Sydney tentou interrompê-lo, mas ele não permitiu. "Ficou claro que você não me via como um homem, Syd. Tudo o que você enxergava em mim era o Podge. Alguém que ainda tinha muito a aprender e que nunca chegaria aos pés de seus Adônis. Eu escrevi todas as tentativas fracassadas, num total de doze, e então as guardei em envelopes assinados como Podge, por terem sido um desastre, assim como o resto de minha vida." Nigel passou a mão sobre as palavras escritas com nanquim "Eu odeio aquele nome, então escrevi apenas a primeira letra, para me lembrar de não cometer os mesmos erros e conseguir me tornar o homem capaz de iniciar uma declaração que você não pudesse interromper."

Ele suspirou antes de continuar "As cartas ficavam sempre em minha mochila, mas sumiram durante nossas últimas viagens e eu nunca mais as encontrei. Pensei que as tivesse perdido para sempre".

Sydney estava sem palavras. O que dizer depois dessa declaração? Lembrou-se de alguns episódios em que o assistente começara a balbuciar algo sobre os dois serem melhores amigos, e como o relacionamento dos dois havia evoluído, mas sempre surgia algum assunto de maior importância e ela acabava deixando a conversa para outro dia. Algumas vezes até achou estranho o rumo que as conversas começavam a tomar e mudava intencionalmente de assunto. Nunca imaginou que aquelas poderiam ser as lindas declarações que leu nas doze cartas.

As palavras continuavam presas em sua garganta. Sydney pensava desesperadamente no que poderia falar, sem encontrar qualquer resposta.

Resposta que ela não precisou.

A mulher foi mais uma vez poupada pela entrada desajeitada de Preston no quarto. Desta vez ele entrou seguido de seu amigo Jonathan.

Havia algo estranho, no entanto. Preston estava mais pálido que as paredes brancas do aposento e suas duas mãos estavam erguidas sobre os ombros, num sinal de rendição. A caçadora e o assistente viram a pistola pressionada na nuca do inglês e compreenderam tudo.

Preston havia sido traído e os três acabavam de entrar em uma grande encrenca.

"Vamos iniciar viagem, senhores. Reúnam suas coisas imediatamente. Senhorita Fox, entregue o celular de seu assistente e tome a dianteira", disse Jonathan apontando para o outro quarto sem nunca retirar a arma da cabeça de seu refém. Nigel pegou sua mochila e entregou o aparelho a amiga, deixando as cartas sobre a cama.

Sydney as recolheu junto de seus pertences e colocou tudo de volta em sua bolsa. Ela depositou o celular nas mãos de Preston e saiu pela porta depois de encarar-lo por um momento. _'Você tem muito a me explicar!'_ Ameaçou a mulher apenas com o olhar.

Preston sentiu um arrepio na espinha e soube que havia coisas piores a se preocupar do que apenas seu nariz quebrado e a arma apontada para sua cabeça: Sydney Fox estava furiosa!


	8. Viagem gelada

Depois de uma hora de estrada, Nigel não conseguiu mais conter o cansaço. Dois dias e meio sem dormir fazem alguém apagar em qualquer banco macio, ainda mais após ter viajado as últimas horas apertado no canto de um pequeno avião sem ar quente enquanto terminava de revisar as anotações de Preston.

Agora que havia desmantelado a armação de seu irmão, sentia-se mais leve. O fato de estarem viajando contra a vontade em uma caçada o deixava nervoso, é claro, mas isso já não era nenhuma novidade.

Nigel lutou o quanto pôde, mas o sono o venceu, turvando a bela visão do Mar Báltico e forçando-o a fechar os olhos. Os quatro viajavam agora em um jipe que fora alugado perto do aeroporto particular onde pousaram. Jonathan e o T.A. estavam sentados no banco de trás do automóvel. Sydney era a única dos reféns que foi liberada das algemas e estava dirigindo. Preston continuava sob a mira da pistola no banco do carona.

Jonathan obrigou os três a saírem do hotel de Londres na noite passada e conseguiu, sabe-se lá como, um vôo particular para a Estônia, o que indicava que não devia estar sozinho na busca pela urna. Os historiadores não esperavam que a relíquia tivesse sido deixada tão longe da Inglaterra, mas o imprevisto não impediu o loiro fazer os três virem atrás do artefato na mesma noite.

O equipamento que ele reuniu para a expedição, no entanto, era muitíssimo precário, isso se pudesse ser chamado de equipamento. O material resumia-se a uma machadinha de gelo, um pedaço de corda e algumas lanternas, nada do que se esperava da pessoa que realizou a proeza de atravessar a Europa de avião carregando tantos reféns. _Deve ter esgotado os fundos que recebeu para a expedição –_ pensou Sydney – _Provavelmente fornecidos pelo futuro comprador_. Algum colecionador rico devia estar interessado na urna.

"Este seu assistente realmente é de muita ajuda!" O comentário sarcástico do loiro quebrou o silêncio no carro e fez Preston olhar para trás. Ele viu o irmão afundado no banco do carro, dormindo profundamente.

"Como ele consegue? Essas algemas são desconfortáveis, este carro está praticamente congelado e estamos sob a mira de uma pistola!" reclamou Preston tentando se mexer no banco. Os dois ingleses haviam sido algemados com as mãos nas costas e ele já não sentia os dedos de tanto frio.

"Ele não dorme há dois dias terminando a sua pesquisa, Preston!" Sydney ainda não havia conseguido tempo para exigir satisfações sobre as cartas e estava profundamente irritada com o homem ao seu lado. E pensar que ela havia acreditado em tudo o que disse e considerado lhe dar a chance de entrar em seu coração! Se Nigel tivesse demorado mais tempo para chegar a Londres talvez já fosse tarde demais. Agradeceu a seu inconsciente por tê-la feito ligar para Cláudia naquela noite.

Jonathan pressionou mais ainda a arma na nuca do inglês. "Do que ela está falando? Pensei que tivesse feito a pesquisa sozinho!"

"Oh, foram apenas alguns detalhes que precisavam ser acertados" foi a desculpa, seguida de uma risadinha amarela. Sydney apenas balançou a cabeça. O homem era mesmo incorrigível.

Seguiram a estrada por mais algum tempo e então a historiadora avistou o penhasco onde ficava a cachoeira. O lugar era lindo. Com certeza a paisagem certa para guardar uma relíquia feita com amor.

_Amor_... pelo menos uma pessoa naquelas dezenas de quilômetros de estrada e de mar tivera sorte em sua vida amorosa, mesmo que já tenha sido há muito tempo. Uma cachoeira fantasticamente esculpida no gelo com vista para o mar era o lugar perfeito para esconder as cinzas da pessoa amada durante toda a eternidade.

Voltou sua atenção para a caçada. Se tivessem sorte, a passagem para os túneis escondidos no penhasco não estaria bloqueada com gelo. Se tivessem mais sorte ainda, não congelariam até a morte antes de encontrar a cripta com a urna.

Assim que o carro foi estacionado, e depois de chamar Nigel algumas vezes, os quatro desembarcaram do veículo. Jonathan fez Sydney colocar as algemas novamente, com as mãos para frente, e fez o mesmo com Preston e o irmão, que ainda esfregava os olhos com sono.

Eles estavam usando casacos e calças de neve, mas o frio ainda parecia atravessar as pesadas roupas. Jonathan vestia um casaco azul igual ao de Nigel e os outros dois vestiam vermelho. Sydney estava tendo dificuldade para conseguir dobrar a manga de seu agasalho, que era comprida demais. "Não entendo como espera que sejamos capazes de fazer um trabalho de campo com as mãos algemadas!"

"As correntes são compridas, você vai conseguir. Agora MEXAM-SE!" e a arma mais uma vez tomou seu lugar na nuca de Preston.

Os dois caçadores de relíquias começaram a recolher no carro o pouco equipamento que Jonathan reuniu. Sydney ajudou Nigel a enrolar a corda para pendurá-la no ombro e ficou com duas das quatro lanternas. Ela ofereceu um olhar reassegurante ao assistente, mas recebeu de volta um mero ' _Humpf'_.

"Não acredito que acabou de fazer _humpf_ para mim!"

Ele apenas conferiu o material, não se preocupando em responder.

"Nigel, ainda está zangado? Pensei que tivéssemos esclarecido o mal entendido."

"Claro, e agora não vai mais sair com Preston. Essa é sua grande resposta para todos os problemas. Mas isso não muda nada, Syd."

"Vocês dois, parem de conversar em comecem a trabalhar!" Interrompeu o grito de Jonathan. A caçadora continuou olhando para o assistente, procurando entender o que ele queria dizer.

"As mesmas palavras que você não hesitou em interromper quando ditas por mim foram o motivo de você viajar para outro continente buscando a felicidade ao pensar que eram de Preston. Devo ficar feliz por isso?" Foi a resposta amargurada do assistente, que pegou o equipamento e se afastou, indo em direção a Jonathan e seu irmão na plataforma.

Sydney fechou a porta do carro e alcançou os três homens, apressando o passo quando o loiro ameaçou Preston com mais violência. Quando saísse dali, teria muito a conversar para acertar as coisas com seu 'melhor amigo'. Ela mesma tinha que organizar suas idéias e sentimentos. Ainda precisava se acostumar com o fato de que fora Nigel quem escreveu as cartas e que sua amizade nunca mais seria a mesma.

A historiadora olhou ao redor e resolveu que por enquanto seria melhor concentrar-se na caçada. Não poderia estar distraída quando Jonathan cometesse algum erro que permitisse aos três saírem desta situação. Os sentimentos complicados ficariam para quando estivesse de volta em sua casa.

O sol da tarde brilhava de maneira ofuscante, mas não era suficiente para aquecer a plataforma que se encontrava gelada e vazia. Não havia nenhum turista por perto e Sydney ainda estava decidindo se isso era bom ou ruim. O gelo já começava a cobrir grande parte do local, inclusive as escadas que permitiam a descida pelo rochedo até o final da cachoeira.

"A entrada está em algum lugar nas paredes do penhasco. Devemos procurar a estrela que marca o local."

"Boa idéia, Senhorita Fox. Será a primeira a descer, seguida de seu assistente. Eu e Preston ficaremos aqui no topo das escadas."

Enquanto Jonathan mantivesse Preston tão próximo e com a arma tão bem protegida não havia como Sydney revidar. Eles teriam que obedecê-lo até o momento em que se descuidasse. Aí sim a caçadora acertaria as contas com o loiro cheio de si e poderia começar a se preocupar com seus problemas pessoais. Mas enquanto isso não acontecia, eles tinham uma relíquia para encontrar.

Os dois amigos desceram as escadas em formato de caracol e começaram a inspecionar as paredes, buscando qualquer sinal nas rochas. Alguns minutos, e uma marca chamou a atenção de Sydney. Ela teve que se esticar sobre o corrimão da escada e quase não alcançou a pequena rocha com formato de uma estrela de cinco pontas. "Encontrei a entrada. Como nós a abrimos, Preston?"

"Você deve pressionar os cinco dedos nas cinco pontas três vezes, até a porta se abrir!" Gritou Preston do alto das escadas.

Sydney pediu para Nigel segurá-la pelo cinto da calça e retirou sua luva. Ela esticou os braços algemados o máximo que conseguiu e acionou a passagem. Um ruído enorme se iniciou e as escadas começaram a tremer fazendo pedaços enormes de gelo despencarem em todos os cantos. Os dois caçadores se encolheram ao máximo na escada.

Alguns segundos depois e tudo o que se escutava era o som da água da cachoeira encontrando o chão e escorrendo para o mar. Sydney então viu a enorme passagem que se abriu logo abaixo da pedra em formato de estrela. Antes de poder dizer qualquer coisa, Preston já estava a seu lado, sob a mira da arma.

"Não vamos perder tempo, caçadores!" Jonathan deu um sorriso malicioso e aguardou enquanto Sydney e Nigel passavam sobre o corrimão e entravam na caverna. Ele empurrou Preston e com um passo largo os dois saltaram para dentro da parede do precipício.

* * *

Tudo estava escuro adiante no que parecia ser um extenso corredor cuidadosamente cavado na rocha. A única claridade provinha das lanternas dos quatro exploradores e da luz que se refletia nos vários pontos congelados das paredes.

"Devemos seguir este túnel por alguns metros e depois dobrar à direita" Preston apontou com o feixe de sua lanterna. Ele havia decorado os mapas dos corredores da cripta e descobriu uma maneira rápida de chegar à câmara principal, onde a urna estava guardada.

"Fox, mantenha-se à frente. O assistente deve ficar dois metros atrás. Eu e Preston os seguiremos de perto."

Preston começou a bater o queixo e fazer alguns ruídos, com frio. Ele se calou quando recebeu um empurrão com o cano da arma no meio de suas costas. Sydney trocou um olhar com Nigel, indicando que seguisse seu raciocínio.

"Conseguiremos chegar à passagem mais depressa se Preston ficar na frente."

"É claro, Milady. E então você terá a oportunidade perfeita de me atacar e tentar tirar a arma das minhas mãos" foi a resposta sarcástica de Jonathan.

"Sydney tem razão. Nós dois não sabemos o caminho correto. O gelo está cobrindo a maior parte das pistas, podemos acionar alguma armadilha ou demorarmos demais e congelar!"

"Nada mais conveniente para dois caçadores de relíquias do que acabarem presos para sempre em uma armadilha antiga! Fox fica na frente e ponto final. ANDANDO!"

Os três suspiraram frustrados. Ainda teriam que esperar para se livrar do loiro psicopata. Todos apressaram o passo.

Mais alguns minutos e Preston começou a balbuciar alguma coisa sobre a engenharia empregada para a construção daqueles túneis e quanto tempo ele passou estudando os mapas. Quando conseguiu a atenção dos três, que mais queriam que se calasse, ele apontou para uma das paredes do estreito corredor. "Esta deve ser a entrada."


	9. Passagens

A parede rochosa não parecia nem de perto possuir qualquer acesso a outro lugar. Preston indicou uma pequena pedra no formato de estrela que estava no chão. "Aquela é a marca. Precisamos abrir a porta para encontrarmos a próxima passagem".

Nigel estava tão inseguro quanto Sydney diante da afirmação do irmão. "Tem certeza, Preston? Os registros indicam que há várias passagens falsas para a câmara dentro desta caverna. Temos apenas uma machadinha, vamos perder muito tempo quebrando todo o gelo da parede só para confirmar o que está dizendo."

"Eu sei o que estou falando, Podge! Fui eu quem passou os últimos anos estudando os mapas enquanto você viajava pelo mundo com uma bela historiadora!"

"Eu não estava viajando, estava TRABALHANDO. O que se deve ao fato de VOCÊ ter roubado o MEU emprego no museu, sua imitação barata de irmão!"

"Oh, então você é o pequeno Bailey!" constatou Jonathan, divertido "Houve um boato sobre dois irmãos disputando o emprego de Preston, mas eu não conhecia seu primeiro nome."

"Eu não roubei..." Preston foi interrompido pela visão do cano da arma apontado para o espaço entre seus olhos.

"Não se esqueçam que eu tenho a arma, senhores. O momento da brincadeira acabou. Parem de discutir e encontrem a urna!" O tom áspero de Jonathan paralisou o inglês de medo.

Por mais que Nigel gostasse quando alguém fazia seu irmão se calar, o pavor nos olhos de Preston fez com que se compadecesse. Sydney estava a ponto de dizer algo para tirar o inglês daquela situação, mas foi Nigel quem intercedeu.

"Preston, se este é o caminho, como devemos abrir a porta?"

A arma foi removida de seu rosto, mas as pernas de Preston demoraram alguns instantes para deixarem de tremer como gelatina. "E-Existe uma alavanca que aciona a porta. Ela fica próxima do chão."

Nigel e Sydney iniciaram prontamente a quebrar o gelo e buscar por qualquer marca ou possível mecanismo próximos da indicação. Eles revezaram o uso da única ferramenta por alguns minutos. "Syd, acho que encontrei."

Ela sorriu ao enxergar a rústica alavanca, feita de metal. "Muito bem, Nigel!" Preston revirou os olhos, emburrado. Sydney puxou a alavanca e aguardou.

Nada.

A alavanca foi puxada novamente, com mais força. Ainda nada aconteceu. _É difícil fazer qualquer coisa com essas algemas estúpidas!_

"Precisa tirar estas algemas ou não conseguiremos fazer nada!" Exigiu a caçadora. Jonathan a encarou e depois olhou para a alavanca. Ele fez um ruído de insatisfação, mas acabou enfiando uma das mãos no bolso e retirou uma pequena chave. Ele a entregou para Preston, que soltou as algemas e a passou para os dois colegas. Depois de se livrar das incômodas correntes, os dois se voltaram para o mecanismo na parede.

"Nigel, me ajude. Deve estar emperrada com o gelo, precisamos de muita força." Os dois caçadores puxaram a barra de metal ao mesmo tempo, com tudo o que tinham. Alguns segundos e a alavanca despencou bruscamente.

A caverna começou a tremer. Gelo e pequenas rochas começaram a cair do teto do túnel. Os quatro se protegeram com os braços e passaram pela abertura que surgiu na parede.

Os tremores logo cessaram, mas algumas pedras ainda caíam seguidas de leves esguichos de água gelada, que agora brotava do teto e das paredes.

As lanternas foram apontadas para todas as direções. Eles estavam em uma pequena câmara, apenas alguns metros mais larga que o túnel. Os ruídos amedrontadores de rochas e gelo se acomodando ao redor da pequena sala tornaram quase impossível ouvir a voz de Jonathan, que ordenava aos três que continuassem andando.

"Temos que sair daqui agora!" Sydney gritou para o homem, que pressionava a arma na cabeça de Preston.

"Ninguém sai sem a urna!"

Preston apontou para a outra rocha em formato de estrela logo adiante "Vamos abrir a outra porta e acabar logo com isso, eu não quero morrer aqui!" Afinal, dos três ele era o único que estava sob a mira da pistola.

Jonathan o empurrou com raiva e Preston caiu em frente à marcação "Abra isso agora!" O inglês levantou-se do chão com dificuldade.

Sydney começou a se aproximar vagarosamente do homem com a arma, mas este pressentiu seus movimentos e encostou a pistola novamente na nuca de Preston. "Fique aí na porta ou eu acabo com ele, e depois dou um jeito no seu assistente!"

Ela teve que fazer o que lhe foi ordenado. A distância era muito grande para que ela pudesse chutar a arma, e mesmo que estivesse mais próxima, as chances de conseguir desarmá-lo eram muito pequenas. Jonathan mantinha a arma perigosamente apontada para a cabeça do inglês.

Preston encontrou a alavanca que abriria a próxima porta em um canto parcialmente congelado. Pegou a machadinha de Nigel e limpou o gelo. Depois de alguns minutos, pendurou a ferramenta no pulso e começou a puxar a barra de ferro. Ela desceu apenas até a metade e mais um forte tremor iniciou-se na caverna.

Desta vez, mais rochas começaram a cair do frágil teto, ameaçando soterrá-los antes que ele pudesse terminar de acionar o mecanismo.

"Seu idiota! Vai nos enterrar vivos!" Jonathan puxou Preston pela gola do casaco e o lançou em direção à porta onde Sydney estava. A passagem era pequena e a mulher teve que dar um passo fora da câmara para que ele pudesse retomar seu equilíbrio e sair da sala, que agora estava tomada por gelo, lama e rochas desabando.

"Eu sabia que você era um inútil!" gritou o loiro enquanto corria para a porta, seguido de Nigel. Ele estava totalmente enfurecido e apontou a arma para Preston, que se levantava do chão. Sydney viu o que iria acontecer e o abraçou, na tentativa desesperada de protegê-lo da bala.

O disparo soou abafado pelo barulho das rochas que começaram a bloquear a saída da câmara.

Nigel não conseguiu sequer gritar ao ver sua amiga e o irmão sob a mira certeira da arma. Antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, a adrenalina havia lhe dado impulso suficiente para alcançar o braço de Jonathan no último segundo antes de ele disparar. Nigel olhou para os dois abraçados e constatou aliviado que a bala não alcançara seu alvo.

Jonathan desvencilhou-se rapidamente quando uma das rochas que caía do teto acertou a perna de Nigel, fazendo-o vacilar. O jovem assistente não teve tempo de proteger seu rosto da coronhada violenta que o acertou na têmpora esquerda.

A visão de Nigel turvou e ele não sentiu mais nada.

Jonathan se jogou em direção à porta, mas o gelo e as rochas a bloquearam um instante antes, seguidas de jatos cada vez mais fortes de água gelada.

* * *

"NIGEL! NÃO!" Preston segurou Sydney e a arrastou para longe do desmoronamento antes que ela fosse atingida pelas pedras. Ela se debateu e os dois escorregaram na lama e no chão congelado. "Me solte! Temos que tirá-lo de lá!"

"Não vamos conseguir por aquele caminho, Sydney. Temos que fazer a volta e alcançar a outra porta!"

"Não, você está mentindo! Vai fugir e deixá-lo!"

Preston fechou os olhos com raiva e a apertou ainda mais contra si. "Não, eu não vou abandonar meu irmão! Agora se acalme e me ajude a encontrar a outra entrada. Seu desespero não está ajudando!"

Sydney parou de se mexer imediatamente. Ele estava certo. Ela deveria se acalmar e pensar em uma maneira coerente de salvar seu amigo "Tudo bem, Preston. Indique o caminho!"


	10. Gelo e escuridão

Aos poucos, o barulho de rochas cedendo diminuiu. Preston guiou Sydney mais profundamente na caverna até a outra possível passagem para tentarem alcançar a câmara onde Nigel e Jonathan ficaram presos. Os dois corriam o máximo que conseguiam, mas o gelo no chão os fazia escorregar o tempo todo.

Após alguns momentos de corrida, Sydney percebeu que conforme adentravam a caverna, afastando-se cada vez mais da entrada, o gelo começou a diminuir. Aos poucos, as paredes e o chão não estavam mais cobertos pela espessa camada congelada.

De repente Preston parou, ofegante, e apontou para a parede. "A outra entrada." Desta vez, bastou Sydney olhar para o ponto próximo do chão para encontrar a alavanca. Ajoelhou-se e puxou. Sem o gelo emperrando os mecanismos, a abertura foi acionada sem problemas. O teto tremeu muito menos que da vez anterior e uma passagem se abriu formando apenas uma nuvem de poeira em vez da chuva de pedras e pedaços de gelo que os recebera na câmara anterior e os separou de Nigel e Jonathan.

Como estaria Nigel agora? As pedras não poderiam tê-lo esmagado. Por Deus, não poderiam! Sydney se forçou a afastar esta possibilidade. Lembrou-se de como ele caiu imóvel no chão ao levar aquela coronhada. Jonathan o acertou na têmpora com toda força. _Esteja vivo quando eu chegar. Eu vou resgatá-lo, com certeza!_ Repetiu a caçadora em sua mente, como um mantra, tentando reunir forças para seguir adiante enquanto seu corpo ameaçava parar cada vez que a possibilidade de Nigel estar morto soterrado por toneladas de pedras ou pelo golpe impiedoso que Jonathan lhe passava diante de seus olhos. "Vamos lá, Preston!"

"Sim!" Preston a viu cerrar o punho com força e passar pela entrada que acabara de se abrir. O lugar ficou ainda mais escuro, iluminado somente com a lanterna de Preston. As paredes do corredor não tinham nenhum gelo para refletir a luz, deixando-o envolto em um breu total. O britânico tomou fôlego e seguiu a mulher, passando também pela entrada, torcendo para que sua memória não o tivesse enganado e que os dois conseguissem encontrar a câmara principal que permitia o acesso àquela onde Nigel ficou preso. "Por favor, esteja bem, irmãozinho."

* * *

Novos tremores alcançaram a câmara já devastada. O barulho de água correndo provinha de um dos lados da sala sendo o único som no meio da escuridão. Sobre algumas pedras e pedaços de gelo estava Nigel. Ele permanecia imóvel, caído de bruços no chão frio. Era difícil distinguir se estava respirando ou não. Seu braço direito pendia em um ângulo desconfortável e estava imerso quase totalmente em água, que corria livremente pelo piso da câmara.

O som de algumas rochas deslizando ocupou a caverna, seguido por uma enxurrada de água misturada com gelo e lodo que passou por sobre as pedras e engoliu a figura frágil do homem inconsciente no chão.

Nigel levantou da água em um susto, tossindo e tentando se apoiar com os braços e joelhos sobre o chão. Ajoelhou-se, grunhindo de frio e sentiu uma pontada de dor em seu tornozelo esquerdo. Seus membros imediatamente começarem a adormecer. A dor em sua perna nem se comparava com o choque que sentiu com a enxurrada de água gelada, era como se seu corpo inteiro estivesse sendo atravessado por agulhas. Tentou levantar da água, procurando apoio com as mãos em qualquer coisa. Assustou-se com uma voz repentina.

"Até que enfim acordou, Bela Adormecida!"

Nigel olhou na direção da voz de Jonathan, mas tudo o que viu foi total escuridão. As lanternas deviam ter sido destruídas no desabamento. Encontrou uma rocha mais próxima e levantou-se com dificuldade. Subiu na pedra para tirar seus pés da água. "Syd! Onde você está?" gritou. Não recebendo qualquer resposta, Nigel sentiu desespero invadi-lo. Teriam as rochas a ferido? Estariam ela e seu irmão soterrados?

"Os dois ficaram do lado de fora da câmara. Sortudos!" a voz do loiro soou estranhamente calma, como se estivesse resignado a ficar preso no escuro destinado a morrer de frio.

Nigel conseguiu retirar a pequena lanterna extra que sempre carregava no bolso da calça. Com dificuldade, coordenou os dedos já dormentes e acionou a pequena luz. Ao seu redor havia apenas paredes e rochas. No canto próximo ao que antes era a saída, uma pilha enorme de pedras e gelo bloqueava a passagem formando uma pequena cascata de água e lama, que escorriam do teto até o chão ocupando de forma impetuosa o pouco espaço dentro da câmara.

A lanterna clareou o lado oposto da sala e Nigel viu a figura de Jonathan, encolhido sobre uma rocha. Ele estava tremendo e segurava o braço direito contra o corpo enquanto o enfaixava com um trapo, certamente rasgado da própria roupa. Seu braço e sua cabeça estavam sangrando. Deve ter sido atingido pelas rochas. Não havia sinal de arma, parecia que o loiro perdera sua pistola no meio da lama. Talvez por isso estivesse tão infeliz, pensou o jovem com sarcasmo.

Nigel tentou se encolher mais para se aquecer e de repente estacou, os olhos vidrados na direção do outro homem. Não eram os arranhões e machucados em Jonathan que chamavam a atenção de Nigel, contudo. Logo atrás do homem, quase totalmente coberta por água, estava a alavanca que Preston havia acionado! O jovem inglês lembrou-se das palavras de sua amiga: ' _Sempre há uma saída'._ Se os dois conseguissem terminar de acioná-la, a outra passagem da câmara se abriria e talvez os levasse para outro túnel. Ao menos não morreriam congelados no meio da lama. O fluxo de água da pequena cachoeira não parecia estar diminuindo. Talvez pudessem até morrer afogados se o frio não os matasse antes.

Nigel olhou para seu próprio estado. Estava todo molhado e tremendo compulsivamente. A idéia de caminhar por aquela água gelada, com o tornozelo machucado, até chegar à alavanca não o agradava nem um pouco.

Ele forçou todos os seus músculos a descer da rocha e começou a caminhar. Movimentou-se com dificuldade pelo líquido congelante. O chão estava cheio de fragmentos de rocha e a água já estava próxima de seus joelhos. Afastou da mente a dor que estava sentindo em suas pernas e sobretudo em seu tornozelo. Sua principal preocupação deveria ser a de evitar morrer afogado ou terminar congelado naquele buraco. Tentou buscar força na a imagem de Sydney. Ele rezava para que o desabamento não a tivesse ferido ou a seu irmão. Pensou no último um tanto inadvertidamente. Era verdade que os dois se odiavam, mas Nigel não queria que nada ruim acontecesse a ele, nem a sua amiga.

Constatando que em poucos minutos não haveria nada na caverna além de lodo e dois cadáveres, Nigel apressou-se para alcançar a alavanca na parede. Teria que esquecer o resto por enquanto e limitar-se a resolver o grande problema à sua frente: desemperrar a alavanca antes de desmaiar de frio e sair vivo dali.

* * *

Ao passar pela porta atrás de Sydney, Preston direcionou a lanterna para as paredes, procurando confirmar que estavam no lugar certo. Estava em uma câmara, idêntica àquela onde houve o desabamento. Preston suspirou agradecendo aos céus. Estavam na sala certa.

"Agora devemos procurar pela passagem que leva à sala central onde fica a relíquia. Se chegarmos a ela conseguiremos acessar a câmara onde Podge está!"

Sydney concordou e foi para um lado da sala. Ela começou a revisar os sinais nas paredes e revirar as pedras no chão, procurando a indicação da passagem. Preston começou a fazer o mesmo. Depois de alguns minutos seus nervos estavam começando a dominá-lo. Não conseguia mais focalizar a lanterna em um só ponto sem tremer como se estivesse tendo uma convulsão. Estavam perdendo tempo. Tempo precioso. Já deviam ter encontrado a alavanca! Podge estava esperando. Não poderia perder seu irmão porque não encontrou a droga de uma pedra em formato de estrela naquela caverna! "Não há nenhuma marcação deste lado!" Sydney gritou da direita da sala.

Preston fechou os olhos e suspirou algumas vezes tentando se acalmar. Estava prestes a ter um ataque de pânico. Abriu os olhos e começou a se virar para Sydney. A luz de sua lanterna passou por alguma coisa no chão que lhe chamou a atenção. Preston arregalou os olhos e gritou "Encontrei!"

* * *

"Desista! Eu já tentei acionar a passagem. A alavanca está presa e não vai ceder!" Disse o loiro tentando se encolher ainda mais sobre a pedra onde estava sentado.

"Você tentou sozinho, e c-com um braço ferido. Se tentarmos juntos t-teremos mais c-chance!" Nigel grunhiu entre os dentes enquanto forçava o mecanismo da parede sem qualquer êxito. A água estava sendo centenas de vezes mais difícil de suportar do que ele havia imaginado. Não sentia mais seus pés, mas a dor no seu tornozelo estava lá, imensamente ampliada pelo frio.

"Eu não vou descer nesta água gelada! Olhe só para você, está aí há pouco tempo e nem consegue mais se mexer!" resmungou Jonathan sem se mover.

Nigel não respondeu. Sentia tanto frio que seu pensamento já estava começando a entorpecer junto com o resto de seu corpo. Sua respiração estava rápida e difícil. Não agüentaria mais muito tempo naquele frio. Mas a água já havia subido vários centímetros nos poucos minutos em que estava tentando abrir a passagem, não tinha tempo de parar agora. Não poderia morrer naquele lugar! Reuniu seu desespero e empurrou a alavanca com toda a força que lhe restava, quase caindo na água quando suas mãos escaparam da barra de metal. Jonathan levantou a cabeça rápido ao ouvir um estalo na parede.

Nigel apontou a pequena lanterna, presa a seu pulso, para a alavanca. Nigel também havia percebido. Um centímetro. A alavanca havia descido um centímetro!

O loiro saltou na água imediatamente e deu um empurrão em Nigel, jogando-o violentamente para longe do mecanismo. Nigel pisou em falso sobre seu tornozelo machucado e caiu na água. Jonathan pôs todo seu peso na alavanca e conseguiu acioná-la com o braço que não estava fraturado. Nigel levantou-se da água o mais rápido que pôde, tentando se manter equilibrado enquanto a corrente lamacenta criou força e quase o arrastou junto com pedaços de gelo flutuantes para a porta que estava se abrindo. Virou-se para a passagem, mas não conseguiu impedir Jonathan de correr para dentro do túnel.

"Jonathan não vá-" e já era tarde demais. Tudo aconteceu à sua frente em um piscar de olhos: sua lanterna clareou os passos de Jonathan descoordenados pela correnteza, que acionaram uma armadilha que ficava no corredor. Nigel assistiu lanças descerem de várias partes do teto e das paredes, em toda a extensão do corredor, vindas de todos os cantos, acertando Jonathan com golpes mortais. Em um segundo, só o que se movia era a corrente de água escura e gelada que começara a escoar pelo túnel quando a porta se abriu.

Nigel fechou os olhos. Averteu o feixe de luz daquilo que restava de Jonathan e se escorou na parede da câmara, tentando respirar. _Acalme-se, homem! Não perca a cabeça! Não perca a cabeça!_ Mas a imagem de Jonathan sendo empalado pela chuva de barras de metal pontiagudo passou novamente por seus olhos, fazendo Nigel se retrair com a imagem horrível.

O jovem pôs as mãos sobre o rosto. Sua lanterna pendia de seu pulso, iluminando durante o vai e vêm seus pés, que permaneciam cobertos de água escura até os tornozelos. Nigel continuou assim algum tempo, tentando controlar o pavor que estava sentindo. Já havia visto pessoas serem pegas em armadilhas, mas nunca de uma forma tão terrível. Aos poucos, conseguiu controlar a respiração. Ainda sentia muito frio e por mais que fosse ruim, foi por causa disso que conseguiu se recompor e colocar a cabeça no lugar. Precisava se movimentar ou morreria com hipotermia.

Abaixou os braços e começou a analisar a situação em que se encontrava. Teve sorte pelo desabamento não reiniciar com o acionamento da passagem. Por outro lado, ainda havia água jorrando em seus pés, suas roupas ainda estavam molhadas e a única saída agora estava bloqueada por um número inimaginável de lanças enterradas nas paredes e no chão, formando uma gigantesca teia de metal, que se estendia desde o começo do túnel até o final dele, onde o corpo de Jonathan permanecia imóvel.

Nigel aproximou-se mais do o túnel e tentou analisar as grossas barras de metal antes de entrar em pânico por não haver outra saída. Era sua única chance. Começou a se espremer entre as barras. Não queria perder as esperanças, mas no fundo sua mente gritava, dizendo que nunca conseguiria passar por todas elas. Odiava ser uma pessoa tão realista.

O inglês iniciou o avanço devagar pelo corredor, tentando lutar contra o tempo com o pouco de energia que ainda possuía. O frio era insuportável, embora quase não sentisse seus braços e pernas. Seu corpo estava entorpecendo a cada segundo e sua mente ficando cada vez mais distante. O tímido feixe de luz que a lanterna teimosamente lançava na escuridão era a única coisa que o mantinha consciente.

_Não posso desistir!_ Pensou. O final daquele túnel continha sua chance de sobrevivência, se ela ainda existisse.

... _Espero que Sydney esteja bem._


	11. A relíquia além da relíquia

A pequena lanterna clareou ao redor. Dentro do estreito túnel, Nigel estava rodeado por gelo, água e barras de metal verticais, que pendiam do alto do teto e das paredes. As lanças formavam ângulos provenientes do mesmo ponto no alto, e todas elas desciam até o chão, onde foram firmemente enterradas na rocha quando a armadilha fora acionada.

Havia uma cortina de barras de metal a cada metro. As lanças haviam rompido o gelo do corredor nas áreas menos densas, mas por sorte, várias delas permaneceram presas pela espessa camada congelada. Era nesses espaços, onde algumas das lanças de ferro estavam faltando, que Nigel começou a se espremer e passar com dificuldade entre as barras quase paralelas.

Estava tão frio. O jovem ouvia seus dentes batendo entre sua respiração. Era difícil tomar fôlego, seu corpo quase não dava oportunidade para o ar entrar em seus pulmões por estar tremendo convulsivamente. Nigel teve vontade de se encolher em um canto do túnel, mas sabia que não poderia parar. Suas roupas molhadas não o estavam ajudando a manter o calor do corpo e não havia como tirar os pés da água. Precisava se movimentar ou morreria de frio.

O espaço normal entre as barras era tão mínimo que mal permitia a Nigel passar a mão por ele para se apoiar com mais firmeza e tirar o peso de seu tornozelo dolorido. Comprimiu seu corpo ao máximo para passar em um ponto onde havia uma falha de três barras. Continuou tremendo e com muito esforço repetiu este mesmo processo mais algumas vezes, só não conseguia dizer exatamente quantas, sua concentração parecia lhe escapar facilmente naquele frio.

Depois de alguns minutos de avanço, olhou novamente ao seu redor. Caminhar por ali estava se tornando mais difícil. O gelo das paredes foi suficiente para bloqueara as lanças até a metade do caminho até Jonathan, mas a partir daí a camada congelada diminuía. Apontou a lanterna para frente, tomando cuidado para não iluminar o cadáver que deveria estar por perto. A partir deste ponto os espaços entre as barras de metal estavam ficando escassos e parecia não haver falhas nas grades mais distantes.

Nigel soltou algo parecido com um suspiro e encolheu-se, cruzando os braços com força para tentar se aquecer. Considerou sua situação, e mesmo com o raciocínio levemente entorpecido sentiu calafrios com a conclusão. Estava claro que não conseguiria chegar ao outro lado. O homem morto logo adiante era prova irrefutável disso. Talvez os únicos motivos de ainda não ter entrado em pânico fossem o frio insuportável que nublava sua mente e a escuridão que mascarava sua falta de alternativas. Sentiu o corpo entorpecendo ainda mais e obrigou-se a se movimentar. Avançaria o máximo que conseguisse pelo caminho e pensaria no que fazer depois disso. Não deveria ficar parado.

Atravessou vagarosamente mais duas cortinas de metal. Estava tremendo de forma incontrolável e a coordenação de suas mãos começou a falhar. Estava sentindo profunda raiva e cansaço. Cada passo lhe exigia mais esforço enquanto suas pernas o obedeciam cada vez menos. Talvez não conseguisse levantar do chão na próxima vez que tropeçasse, já não sentia quase nada na parte inferior de seu corpo. Movimentou a lanterna e constatou exasperado o fato de estar cada vez mais frio, embora agora quase não houvesse mais gelo nas paredes.

Abaixou a lanterna e arregalou os olhos. Girou sobre seus pés, conferindo o que estava vendo. O nível da água havia subido novamente! Mas como? Mesmo usando muito esforço ele não conseguia enxergar o final do túnel com a pequena luz. Era um corredor enorme, como poderia já estar repleto assim de água?

Deu um passo para trás olhando suas pernas. Já estavam imersas até os joelhos. Era um milagre ter conseguido caminhar até ali sem desmaiar. Nigel abraçou-se e esfregou os próprios braços enquanto pensava no que fazer. Olhou para o lado e viu algo flutuando na correnteza. Clareou o objeto com a lanterna. Era uma pedra branca de gelo que se destacava no líquido escuro e lamacento. O ponto claro formado pelo bloco seguiu seu curso, passando graciosamente por entre as grades e deixando Nigel para trás. Ele viu o gelo flutuar sobre a água através de duas cortinas de metal, sentindo sua força e esperança irem-se junto com a pequena pedra.

Mas o bloco de repente parou. A pedra ficou presa logo depois, bem ao lado de... _Arg!_ Se tivesse forças, Nigel vomitaria naquela hora. O assistente sentiu seu estômago revirar ao enxergar o que restava de Jonathan logo adiante. Parcialmente coberto de lama e água escura, o cadáver desfigurado preso ao chão pelas grades estava bloqueando a passagem do gelo que se desprendera das paredes. Foi por isso que o nível havia subido! O corpo e o gelo impediam o escoamento da espessa água, formando uma pequena barragem repulsivamente eficaz. O líquido escuro e frio não desceria se os blocos não fossem liberados dali.

O inglês olhou para trás. Retornar para a câmara estava fora de cogitação. Já havia sido extremamente difícil chegar até ali, caminhar contra uma correnteza tão forte seria impossível em seu estado atual. Ademais, não havia outras passagens na câmara, se pudesse chegar até lá tudo o que lhe restaria seria subir sobre uma rocha e aguardar a morte. Sua única alternativa era se livrar de toda a água do corredor.

Com as mãos trêmulas, o jovem apontou a lanterna para as lanças que o afastavam da barragem. Havia mais duas cortinas de metal para atravessar antes de chegar ao gelo acumulado e poder liberar o escoamento da água. Ele afastou quase sem êxito o desespero que havia surgido no fundo de sua mente. Não estava em suas pretensões congelar ali coberto de água imunda ao lado de Jonathan. Reuniu a pouca força que ainda tinha e começou a atravessar mais uma cortina com muitíssima dificuldade.

Depois de algumas tentativas, o inglês conseguiu passar sua cabeça pelo pequeno espaço. O jovem sentiu-se tomado por uma estranha euforia naquele momento, como se isso significasse que ele conseguiria superar todos os obstáculos e encontrar Sydney sã e salva do outro lado daquela escuridão. Seu corpo, contudo, não partilhou do mesmo entusiasmo. Suas pernas não o sustentaram ao passar pelas barras de metal, e Nigel mergulhou por completo na água lamacenta.

Nigel emergiu tossindo e tentando se levantar. Agarrou-se nas barras de metal à frente e obrigou as pernas desobedientes a o erguerem de novo. Todo o otimismo que sentira há pouco havia desaparecido. Estava molhado novamente, sentindo ainda mais frio enquanto seu corpo se contorcia, tentando ao máximo se encolher e respirar ao mesmo tempo

Escorou as costas na parede do túnel. Sua lanterna continuava presa a seu pulso. Ela era a única fonte de luz naquele local. O assistente não conseguia ver nada antes ou além da sua posição. Tudo o que escutava era a água jorrando da parede da câmara que deixara para trás. Balançou a lanterna e observou a barragem que ficava apenas a alguns centímetros e permanecia protegida pela grade da armadilha. Teria que alcançá-la, mas sentiu como se os centímetros houvessem se transformado em metros naquele momento.

Seu peito estava tão apertado. Todos os músculos se contraíam ao máximo tentando manter o calor no meio daquela correnteza gelada e não permitiam o precioso ar de entrar em seus pulmões. O frio lhe dava milhares de punhaladas de todas as direções, e não podia sequer levantar as pernas da água para tentar se aquecer. Nunca havia sentido tanta dor.

O som da correnteza pareceu estar se afastando. Nigel teve a impressão de que a luz da lanterna começou a falhar, mas eram seus olhos perdendo o foco. Seu organismo estava se desligando. Seu raciocínio estava tentando parar, como se sua mente estivesse prestes a se desprender de seu corpo. Sem perceber, fechou os olhos.

A imagem nítida de cabelos castanhos adornando um rosto delicado e feminino passou a sua frente. Que linda alucinação. Qualquer delírio que lhe permitisse ver Sydney antes de morrer seria a melhor forma de acabar. Viu os lábios da mulher sussurrarem algo. _Nigel!_

O inglês abriu os olhos. A fraca claridade da lanterna e o túnel escuro estavam de volta. Seu corpo ainda tremia sem controle e estava submergindo na água. Inspirou, forçando ar em seus pulmões. O rosto de Sydney o havia feito despertar. Ela chamou seu nome, lhe dizendo para não desistir. Obrigou-se a respirar de novo. Não iria desapontá-la. Apoiou-se mais na parede e ficou totalmente de pé.

Continuou respirando com dificuldade. Olhou para as grades a sua frente. Havia conseguido chegar até aqui, não poderia desistir agora. Não poderia deixar Sydney para trás. Precisava encontrá-la novamente. Ainda tinham assuntos a discutir, precisava saber o que ela faria agora que descobrira como se sente.

* * *

"PRESTON, PARADO!"

O homem ficou imóvel ao ouvir o grito da caçadora. Haviam acabado de abrir a passagem que encontraram na câmara e um túnel imenso se revelara. Com a pressa de salvar seu irmão, Preston não havia pensado duas vezes e já estava prestes a entrar corredor adentro para chegar à sala central da caverna, mas foi impedido pela mulher, que agora segurava seu ombro. "O que houve, Sydney?"

"Deve haver armadilhas neste caminho. Eu irei na frente!" Ordenou Sydney. A historiadora pegou a lanterna de Preston e parou na entrada do túnel. Analisou todas as paredes, o teto e o chão com as duas luzes. "Certo. Pise apenas aonde eu pisar!" Preston concordou com a cabeça enquanto ela devolvia sua lanterna.

O túnel era longo, devendo ter aproximadamente vinte metros, mas era bastante estreito. Os dois entraram no corredor e começaram a avançar lentamente enquanto Sydney procurava por quaisquer sinais de armadilhas. A caçadora estava tão nervosa e preocupada que se esquecera até do frio. Seu coração batia de forma acelerada e havia gotas de suor se formando em sua testa.

Ela queria se apressar, mas a escuridão não a ajudava. Suas pernas queriam correr, mas teve que forçá-las a darem passos minúsculos. Uma passada em falso e os dois poderiam acionar alguma armadilha e ficarem presos naquela caverna para sempre, sem poder ajudar Nigel.

Sydney balançou a cabeça e se obrigou a continuar, lentamente. Seus olhos treinados não deixavam escapar qualquer detalhe do caminho. Havia muitos gatilhos espalhados pelo chão. Preston continuou logo atrás, seguindo os passos da mulher com total atenção. Não poderia se dar ao luxo de cometer algum erro. _Estamos indo, Podge!_

* * *

Nigel segurou-se nas lanças e esticou o braço direito, tentando enfiá-lo pelo único espaço onde uma das barras não havia descido. Seu braço mal passava pelo vão. Fez força, esticando os dedos. Não alcançou. O gelo da barragem estava preso na altura de seus joelhos, se conseguisse liberar algumas pedras, o nível da água diminuiria e teria um pouco mais de tempo para encontrar uma saída.

O jovem viu que teria que se ajoelhar no chão para conseguir se aproximar mais de seu alvo. Cerrou os olhos e se permitiu submergir novamente na água até quase seu peito. Seu corpo se contraiu involuntariamente e teve que lutar para esticar novamente o braço por entre a grade. Seus dedos quase tocaram o gelo que se acumulava ao redor do corpo de Jonathan, mas ele ainda não conseguia alcançar os blocos. Nigel esforçou-se ainda mais, usando a lanterna que estava presa ao pulso. _Droga!_ Ainda faltavam alguns centímetros.

O assistente ainda não havia desistido, mas a temperatura da água já estava mais que insuportável. Tinha que se levantar e tentar se aquecer um pouco, não estava conseguindo nem coordenar as mãos tremendo daquele jeito. Começou a recolher o braço com um pouco de dificuldade e sentiu um leve tremor. Mas este tremor era diferente, não provinha de seu corpo e sim das paredes. Ouviu um barulho no teto do túnel e por instinto puxou o braço da abertura antes de pensar em qualquer coisa.

A última lança da grade que estava presa se libertou do gelo e desceu do teto com toda a força por onde Nigel estava passando seu braço há menos de um segundo. A barra de metal zuniu em sua frente e enterrou a ponta no chão. Nigel ficou paralisado com o susto.

Se tivesse esperado mais um segundo, não haveria restado nada de seu braço direito. Olhou para as costas da mão e viu o corte causado pela ponta da lança. Não parecia profundo, mas sangue surgiu imediatamente no machucado que formava uma linha do seu pulso até a junção de seu dedo médio.

Seu corpo estava incrivelmente imóvel, mas suas mãos continuavam tremendo. Finalmente tomou fôlego e começou a se levantar da água onde estava ajoelhado. Nigel quase desistiu, tamanho o esforço que estava fazendo, mas acabou conseguindo ficar de pé. Apontou a luz para o que estava a sua frente.

De repente, estava tremendo de novo e sua dificuldade para respirar havia triplicado. Algumas gotas de sangue escorreram por sua mão direita enquanto segurava a lanterna.

Nigel não notou o sangue em sua ferida, pois não conseguia desviar o olhar do caminho, agora totalmente bloqueado com lanças de ferro. Alguns segundos e sua voz ecoou pelo corredor sombrio. "Como eu vou sair daqui?" Perguntou no meio da escuridão, sem reconhecer o som grave e rouco que escapara de sua garganta.

Não obteve resposta. Tudo o que escutou foi a água brotando na câmara às suas costas e correndo pelo túnel, soando como uma risada cruel que zombava de todos os seus esforços.

* * *

Sydney e Preston levaram vários minutos atravessando o estreito corredor em silêncio. A caçadora estava com a impressão de terem se passado horas quando os dois conseguiram alcançar a outra extremidade do túnel. Ela pegou novamente a lanterna de Preston antes de sair do corredor e avaliou a sala onde haviam chegado. A escuridão continuava densa, mas havia um som diferente naquela sala.

Sydney analisou o chão a sua frente e as paredes. Não parecia haver armadilhas na sala. Devolveu a lanterna a Preston e saiu do túnel. Deu alguns passos e concentrou-se no que estava ouvindo. Era o barulho de água corrente. Os dois caminharam em direção ao centro da câmara e Sydney avistou um altar totalmente esculpido no mesmo tipo de rocha da caverna. Sobre ele uma urna ricamente ornamentada permanecia intocada.

"As cinzas! NÓS ENCONTRAMOS!" Gritaram Sydney e Preston ao mesmo tempo enquanto apontavam as lanternas para o altar. Os dois correram em direção à relíquia e pararam diante dela. Viraram as costas para a urna e direcionaram os feixes de luz para as paredes da câmara. A sala possuía várias passagens para túneis idênticos àquele que os dois haviam acabado de atravessar.

Preston e Sydney se separaram, caminhando em direções opostas. Começaram a verificar cada uma das passagens existentes. O lado de Sydney possuía três passagens além do túnel que haviam atravessado. As paredes da câmara central não possuíam nenhum gelo, facilitando sua busca.

Apontou a lanterna para dentro do primeiro corredor, tomando cuidado para não se aproximar demais. A luz não alcançou nada dentro do túnel. Sydney chamou por Nigel, mas não houve resposta. Ouviu Preston chamar pelo irmão do outro lado da sala. Olhou para ele. Preston estava conferindo um dos quatro túneis do seu lado da câmara e parecia estar tão aflito e nervoso quanto a caçadora ao não obter resposta do jovem inglês.

Sydney voltou-se novamente para o corredor e resolveu passar para o próximo túnel. Deu alguns passos e notou que o barulho de água corrente estava mais alto neste local. Pisou em uma poça d'água no chão e apontou a lanterna para baixo. Havia água e pequenos pedaços de gelo no piso da sala. Seguiu a umidade até um dos túneis.

A escuridão era quase impenetrável, mas a luz que ela direcionou para o corredor mostrou que havia inúmeras grades bloqueando o caminho. Sydney sentiu seu coração pular uma batida. Não estava tendo um bom pressentimento sobre isso. Apertou os olhos tentando enxergar além do que a lanterna conseguia clarear.

O chão do corredor estava repleto de água correndo em sua direção. Chamou por Nigel e esperou um momento, mas não ouviu nada. Aproximou-se mais das barras e esticou o braço túnel adentro, clareando em todas as direções do corredor. Mais adiante, havia alguma coisa no meio das grades de metal. _Não. Não pode ser._ Esforçou-se ainda mais para enxergar e então sentiu seu sangue congelar.

"NÃO!"


	12. Lanças

Preston ouviu a caçadora gritar:

"NÃO!"

O britânico correu para o outro lado da câmara e alcançou Sydney, que estava parada, olhando para um túnel a sua frente. Ela apontava sua lanterna para o mesmo lugar e balançava a cabeça em sinal negativo. "O que foi, Sydney?" Sem resposta, Preston a segurou pelos ombros "Responda!" Ela deixou a lanterna cair e abaixou a cabeça.

"Não... não pode ser!" Sussurrou a mulher.

O inglês não compreendeu que ela disse e a soltou. Preston franziu o cenho e virou-se para a galeria à frente dos dois, esforçando-se para enxergar o que ela havia visto dentro do corredor escuro. Suas mãos começaram a tremer violentamente, mais pelo pavor de descobrir o que havia abalado a corajosa mulher do que pelo frio.

Preston então avistou algo que quase o paralisou. A luz da lanterna não era forte o suficiente para ele conseguir distinguir o que estava no túnel com detalhes. Mas a pior parte era muito fácil de entender e não precisava de tanta luminosidade para fazer o homem contorcer seu rosto em horror. A passagem estava repleta de barras de ferro e adiante havia o que restava de uma pessoa presa por várias lanças, que a atravessavam em inúmeros ângulos. Não havia como aquilo estar vivo praticamente estraçalhado pelas barras de ferro.

'Aquilo'. Esta foi a única palavra que Preston encontrou para definir o que seus olhos lhe forçavam a encarar. Não podia ser considerado um ser humano o que estava naquele corredor, pelo menos não no estado em que se encontrava agora.

O choque daquela visão só foi amenizado pela voz de Sydney. E também pelo barulho que a lanterna dela fez quando a mulher a chutou sem qualquer cuidado ao se aproximar da parede da câmara. A lanterna girou no chão e parou clareando o espaço entre os pés de Sydney e os de Preston, iluminando a água que escoava do túnel. "Ele... ele se foi... Nigel se foi..." repetiu ela, escondendo a face com as mãos. Ela escorou as costas na parede ao lado do corredor e escorregou pela rocha até o chão, sem tirar as mãos do rosto. Preston a encarava, imóvel.

O inglês então se deu conta, pela primeira vez após o choque, que Sydney acreditava que aquela pessoa – que ele acabara de denominar como 'aquilo' – deveria ser seu irmão. Ele clareou o túnel e se esforçou para enxergar novamente a imagem terrível. A posição doentia em que a pessoa havia sido empalada o impedia de enxergar sequer a cabeça para identificá-la claramente. Água lamacenta e vários pedaços de gelo cobriam o corpo, formando uma pequena cachoeira que impedia o fluxo da água no corredor inundado.

Preston piscou algumas vezes, tentando identificar a pessoa imóvel. O inglês arregalou os olhos, sentindo o ar lentamente sumir de seus pulmões. A roupa do cadáver estava visível e era da mesma cor que a de Nigel!

"I...irmãozinho?" Um nó se formou na garganta do britânico. Preston sentiu-se tomado por um desespero tão profundo que só se igualava àquele de quando seus pais morreram. Ele apertou a lanterna entre seus dedos, fazendo suas juntas ficarem esbranquiçadas pela força e o feixe de luz tremer ainda mais. Não podia ser verdade! Aquilo que estava vendo não podia ser seu irmão! A vida de 'Podge' não poderia acabar daquela maneira tão cruel, deveria haver outra explicação!

Inconformado, o inglês aproximou-se das barras de metal e apontou a lanterna por entre as grades, iluminando o corpo o máximo que pôde. Alguns segundos se passaram em completo silêncio. O único som era da água que passava por Preston e corria até os pés de Sydney, espalhando-se aos poucos pela câmara central.

"Não é ele!"

Sydney pensou ter imaginado Preston dizer aquelas palavras. Ela secou a umidade de seus olhos e virou-se para o inglês. "Não é ele, Sydney! O cabelo é loiro, aquele é Jonathan!" Confirmou Preston. Ele apontou a lanterna para ela, sorrindo. Ela quase não suportou seu coração bater tão rápido com a notícia. Respirou profundamente tentando se acalmar e recolheu sua lanterna do chão.

A mulher levantou-se enxugando a umidade de seus olhos. Ficou de pé ao lado de Preston e respirou pesadamente. "Então onde está Nigel?" perguntou agora com as forças se renovando.

"Eu não sei, pode ter encontrado outra saída." O inglês apontou a luz para o lado oposto da sala. Sydney manteve sua lanterna abaixada e fechou os olhos por um instante. Agradeceu em silêncio a quem quer que os estivesse protegendo naquela caverna e pediu para que continuasse os guiando até Nigel. Ela suspirou mais uma vez ainda tentando se recompor e abriu os olhos. Encarou a escuridão do túnel um momento. Algo chamou a sua atenção. Ela estreitou os olhos.

"Preston, me dê a sua lanterna!" A caçadora pegou as duas luzes e as apontou para dentro do corredor além do corpo de Jonathan. Ela observou por alguns segundos e então apagou as duas luzes. O local ficou em total escuridão. O inglês ia perguntar o que ela estava fazendo quando a mulher começou a gritar. "NIGEL! RESPONDA! NIGEL!"

Ela olhou atentamente para a escuridão e viu algo se mexer. Parecia um pequeno ponto de luz no meio do corredor, que se moveu algumas vezes. "NIGEL! É VOCÊ?" A pequena luz se moveu novamente. Sydney acendeu as lanternas e escorou Preston em uma das grades. Fez o britânico juntar as mãos e subiu com um dos pés no degrau improvisado. Preston usou toda sua força para aguentar o peso da mulher. Ela apontou as duas luzes novamente para o ponto no túnel, agora conseguindo uma visão melhor. "...É ele! Preston, é Nigel! Está preso próximo a Jonathan, temos que tirá-lo de lá!"

Ao longe, Sydney conseguia distinguir a cabeça do assistente. Nigel parecia estar se segurando em uma das grades com as mãos, mas seu corpo devia estar parcialmente imerso na água. Ela segurou as lágrimas que ameaçaram aparecer novamente em seus olhos ao ver que ele quase não se mexia. A água devia estar muito fria. Havia várias pedras de gelo perto dele. O jovem não havia gritado, limitando-se a movimentar a pequena luz em sua mão direita quando Sydney o chamou mais uma vez.

A caçadora saltou no chão e largou as lanternas no piso da câmara, deixando-as apontadas para as grades do túnel. Virou-se para Preston. "Vamos empurrar as barras!" Ordenou, e os dois começaram a forçar as lanças que bloqueavam o caminho do túnel. Sydney e o inglês puxaram as barras de metal com toda a força, mas elas não se soltaram. Preston continuou tentando movê-las e Sydney abaixou-se, analisando as lanças. Todas elas estavam cravadas nas rochas do chão e sequer cediam com o esforço do britânico.

"Estão presas!" disse Sydney, tentando mover o metal. O britânico afastou-se das barras de ferro e percebeu o peso em seu braço direito. Olhou para baixo e agradeceu aos céus por ainda estar amarrada a seu pulso a única ferramenta que o grupo dispunha desde o começo da viagem. Ele pegou a machadinha de gelo e sem dizer nada começou a bater na rocha do chão, aumentando os buracos feitos pelas pontas das lanças no piso do túnel. Sydney levantou-se e pegou as duas lanternas.

Ela concentrou-se no que podia fazer no momento e começou a clarear o trabalho do inglês. Droga! Só havia uma machadinha. Suspirou e forçou-se a ficar parada iluminando o lugar enquanto Preston soltava as lanças do chão. Sydney olhou para o interior do túnel. "NIGEL, ESTAMOS INDO! AGUENTE MAIS UM POUCO!" Ela viu ao longe uma pequeníssima claridade se movimentar. Virou para Preston, que estava abaixado usando a machadinha. _Deus, nos dê mais tempo!_

A água que corria pelo corredor dificultava a pontaria do britânico – e também o fato de ele nunca ter usado qualquer ferramenta do tipo durante toda sua vida. Depois de passar por algum trabalho até se acostumar com o pequeno machado afiado, Preston conseguiu aumentar o suficiente o buraco nas pedras para afastar três das barras de ferro, usando a ajuda de Sydney. Eles se espremeram entre a grade e passaram para a próxima cortina de metal dentro do túnel. Sydney continuava usando as lanternas para iluminar o local onde o britânico estava trabalhando. A cada minuto ela olhava para a escuridão, conferindo se a pequena fonte de luz ainda estava brilhando no mesmo lugar.

Sydney constatou impaciente que ainda havia mais seis grades até chegarem ao corpo de Jonathan, que bloqueava a passagem da água. E depois disso havia mais uma grade até Nigel, onde ele estava se segurando. Eles teriam que deslocar três lanças em cada uma das grades para conseguir alcançá-lo e retirá-lo de lá. Precisavam fazer aquilo mais depressa!

Sydney e Preston se revezaram algumas vezes quando suas mãos começavam a adormecer pela água gelada. A caçadora continuou chamando Nigel de tempos em tempos e recebia de volta um aceno com a pequena luz, que ficava cada vez mais nítida conforme eles atravessavam as grades de metal. Os dois abriram as pequenas passagens entre as grades o mais rápido que conseguiram. Eles levaram aproximadamente meia hora para chegarem até o que restava de Jonathan.

A caçadora podia enxergar Nigel agora perfeitamente, através de duas cortinas de lanças. Ele estava sentado no chão, escorado na parede do túnel, e seu ombro direito encostava-se na grade. Sua cabeça pendia para baixo e ele permanecia quase totalmente mergulhado na água. "Estamos aqui, Nigel! Vou liberar o gelo e a água..." Sydney quase não terminou a frase ao mirar o jovem. Ele não estava se mexendo! A mulher lançou-se depressa a puxar e quebrar os fragmentos de gelo da grade com as mãos. Preston ignorou o cadáver de Jonathan e continuou com a machadinha tentando afastar três barras de ferro. "NIGEL! RESPONDA!" Gritou a caçadora.

A água escoou rapidamente e em segundos não passava de uma corredeira que quase cobria os pés de Sydney. Assim que o fluxo diminuiu novamente, Preston conseguiu liberar duas barras de metal enquanto a caçadora gritava o nome de seu irmão sem conseguir alcançá-lo. Preston soltou a terceira lança e Sydney passou entre as barras com pressa, quase se machucando e finalmente alcançou a última grade antes de Nigel.

Sydney forçou o braço entre as barras, mas só conseguiu passar uma das mãos para o outro lado. Ela tocou com a ponta dos dedos o rosto do jovem. "Nós chegamos, Nige. Vamos tirar você daí. Está me ouvindo?" Ele estava molhado da cabeça aos pés, e sua pele branca como o gelo tinha quase a mesma temperatura da água. Seus olhos estavam fechados. A caçadora deu leves batidas em seu rosto, tentando acordá-lo, mas ele continuou imóvel. Sua boca estava com uma coloração arroxeada, e suas pernas que estavam dobradas contra o peito acabaram deslizando para o lado com os movimentos que a mulher causou.

"Nigel! Acorde!" Sydney tentou passar a outra mão pela grade, mas não havia espaço. O jovem continuou imóvel, escorado na parede do túnel. Seus braços pendiam sem vida até o chão e suas mãos tocavam o piso gelado. A pequena lanterna soltou-se do pulso direito de Nigel e foi carregada pela correnteza, passando entre os pés de Sydney. A caçadora viu a pequena luz desaparecer na escuridão e respirou fundo. Forçou as mãos e as pernas a pararem de tremer e continuou tentando acordá-lo, passando a mão pelo rosto do jovem. "MAIS RÁPIDO, PRESTON!"

Mais algumas batidas e a voz do britânico ecoou na caverna. "Terminei!" Ele forçou a última das três barras e abriu a passagem. Preston passou por entre as lanças logo depois da mulher. No outro lado, Sydney não perdeu tempo e pegou os ombros do assistente, indicando ao inglês que carregasse as pernas do irmão. Depois de alguns minutos de dificuldade, eles conseguiram tirar o homem inconsciente do túnel apertado, levando-o para longe da água na câmara central.

Os dois deitaram Nigel perto do altar no centro da sala, onde o chão não estava molhado e Sydney começou a inspecioná-lo. Ele ainda tinha pulso, o que fez a mulher suspirar de alívio. Mas as batidas estavam muito fracas e a respiração do jovem era quase imperceptível.

A mulher despiu seu próprio casaco, então retirou a jaqueta e o blusão molhados de Nigel e o vestiu com seu agasalho. Sydney sentou-se no chão e o puxou para seu colo, encostando a cabeça do assistente em seu peito. Ela segurou as mãos dele entre as suas e soprou ar quente entre elas por alguns momentos. Apertou Nigel firme contra si, tentando aquecê-lo. Ela viu um corte enorme nas costas da mão direita do jovem. Não havia muito sangue na ferida, mas o vermelho contrastava ainda mais com a cor branca que a pele dele havia assumido.

Sydney encostou seu rosto no dele: continuava gelado. Ela o abraçou ainda mais forte e verificou novamente seu pulso. Ainda estava fraco. Sua coloração não estava melhorando e seus lábios continuavam arroxeados. Ela abriu os olhos de Nigel e desesperou-se ainda mais ao encontrar pupilas dilatadas no lugar do verde vivo e radiante característico do olhar do amigo. A mulher contorceu o rosto e começou a friccionar as mãos sobre o peito do assistente em seus braços, tentando aquecê-lo. Sydney não conseguiu impedir lágrimas de escaparem de seus olhos. "Não está adiantando, Preston! Temos que ir a um hospital!"

Preston estava de pé, caminhando de um lado para o outro na frente das duas pessoas no chão. Ele viu seu irmão permanecer imóvel independente dos esforços da caçadora. Apontou a lanterna para o rosto dela. Lágrimas escorriam de sua face enquanto ela tentava sem êxito reanimar o homem inconsciente em seu colo. O inglês sentiu seu coração acelerar e resolveu agir antes de acabar tendo um ataque de pânico. Precisavam tirar seu irmão rápido dali. O britânico prendeu a machadinha e as lanternas em seus punhos. "Temos que movê-lo. Jonathan confiscou nossos celulares, precisamos levar Podge até o jipe e encontrar a cidade mais próxima para procurar ajuda."

Sydney encarou Preston um segundo. Ela concordou com a cabeça e soltou Nigel, começando a se levantar. Preston se abaixou e a ajudou a ficar de pé. "Temos que ser cuidadosos." Ela disse, segurando os ombros de Nigel. Preston se posicionou perto do altar, preparando-se para os dois carregarem o irmão.

Como antes, o inglês segurou as pernas do jovem enquanto Sydney segurava os ombros. Ao se erguerem com rapidez, Preston bateu o cotovelo na urna que estava sobre a mesa central, derrubando-a. Os dois pararam como estátuas. Sydney não havia verificado se o altar possuía armadilhas.

Eles olharam para todos os lados, esperando algo acontecer. Nada, apenas o barulho da água correndo. Os dois respiraram aliviados, quando de repente um enorme tremor alastrou-se por toda a caverna. "Vai desmoronar!" Gritou Sydney, indicando que Preston corresse para o túnel de onde os dois haviam vindo.

Eles caminharam rápido, carregando Nigel para o corredor que os tiraria da câmara central. A caçadora havia memorizado os gatilhos no túnel e não hesitou em entrar na galeria. Em passos largos, Sydney conseguiu guiar Preston pelo caminho seguro enquanto os dois carregavam o jovem nos braços.

Fragmentos do teto começaram a cair e se estraçalhar por todo do chão da caverna. A caçadora cerrou os dentes enquanto corria. Se algum fragmento caísse sobre os gatilhos, os três acabariam como Jonathan naquele corredor! Ela acelerou o passo o máximo que conseguiu. Eles já estavam próximos do final do túnel quando Sydney viu que um grande pedaço do teto estava se soltando bem a sua frente, logo acima de um dos gatilhos.

"PRESTON, PULE!"

E os dois se jogaram para fora do túnel, levando Nigel junto com eles. Os três pousaram desajeitadamente no chão duro da outra câmara, ao mesmo tempo que o pedaço de rocha acionava as lanças na galeria. Uma chuva de barras de metal bloqueou instantaneamente a passagem da qual os três acabavam se saltar, deixando de acertá-los por milímetros.

Sydney e Preston se entreolharam. Ela estava no chão e Nigel estava caído sobre ela. No topo dos dois estava Preston. O britânico levantou-se prontamente e ajudou Sydney a ficar de pé e carregar o irmão para fora daquela câmara.

Pedaços enormes do teto da caverna já estavam no caminho quando os três chegaram ao corredor principal que levava à saída. A mulher e o britânico escorregaram várias vezes ao correr sobre o chão acidentado e cheio de gelo, enquanto desviavam dos fragmentos que continuavam caindo e ameaçavam machucá-los.

Foi difícil, mas em alguns segundos, os dois conseguiram chegar ao final do túnel com Nigel nos braços, sem serem acertados pelo gelo e pelas rochas. Sydney e o inglês deram um enorme passo, saltando da caverna para a escada em formato de caracol que permanecia do lado de fora do penhasco.

Preston segurou-se na lateral da escada e equilibrou Nigel enquanto Sydney pulava sobre o corrimão. Depois, ela o ajudou a puxar seu irmão para cima dos degraus da escadaria. "A caverna não desmoronou, não precisávamos tê-lo arrastado tanto e corrido desse jeito! Quase quebrei uma perna no caminho!" Resmungou o inglês ofegante enquanto a caçadora passava um dos braços de Nigel sobre seus ombros para os dois conseguirem carregá-lo escada acima.

Um estrondo violento seguido de uma nuvem de poeira escaparam da passagem no penhasco, que fechou-se bruscamente, lacrando-se na parede rochosa. Preston caiu sentado sobre um degrau, arregalando os olhos, coberto de poeira esbranquiçada. "Va...vamos sair logo daqui!"

"Estou esperando!" Disse a caçadora já subindo os degraus. O homem tentou se equilibrar novamente e a ajudou a levar Nigel até a plataforma da cachoeira, no topo do penhasco. Ao alcançar o alto das escadarias eles avistaram o jipe. Os dois caminharam alguns metros e pararam, ofegantes. Preston soltou o irmão e Sydney ajoelhou-se em uma das pernas. O britânico a ajudou a deixar Nigel em uma posição confortável, sentado no chão com as costas escoradas na amiga. Preston correu em direção ao veículo que estava estacionado a vários metros dali enquanto a caçadora verificava novamente os sinais vitais do assistente.

Ele não parecia estar melhorando. Sydney o enlaçou forte com os braços e segurou suas mãos. Ela abaixou a cabeça encostando sua testa na dele e sentiu um estranho arrepio nas costas. Um arrepio que não estava ligado ao toque frio da pele de Nigel. Levantou a cabeça e olhou em volta com atenção. Algo estava para acontecer. Ela olhou na direção de Preston e viu uma figura vestida de preto surgir de trás do automóvel. Então seu coração acelerou. Os seus instintos nunca falhavam.

Em segundos, vários outros homens vestidos com roupas escuras apareceram, cercando as três pessoas indefesas sobre a plataforma da cachoeira. Preston tentou recuar de volta para Sydney ao ver que todos estavam armados, mas um deles o impediu.

O homem estava ricamente vestido em um terno e casaco de peles. Ele era grisalho e aparentava ter aproximadamente sessenta anos. Ele parou na frente de Preston, apontando um revólver em direção ao seu peito. O inglês levantou os braços olhando para a arma. O velho aproximou-se de vagar e retirou a machadinha do pulso do britânico. Jogou a ferramenta para longe e então perguntou, com uma voz grave. "Onde está Jonathan?"


	13. Cercados

"Responda a pergunta!" Rugiu o homem que apontava a arma para o rosto de Preston. Sydney olhou ao redor tentando encontrar uma forma de escapar, mas era impossível estando a plataforma rodeada por tantas pessoas armadas. Os três estavam no centro do bando, e todas as miras convergiam para suas cabeças.

"E-Ele foi pego pelas armadilhas!" Respondeu o inglês já perdendo a conta de quantas vezes suas pernas haviam ficado bambas nesse mesmo dia.

O homem de casaco de peles, que parecia ser o líder do grupo, deu uma longa gargalhada e alguns tapinhas no ombro de Preston. "Que notícia maravilhosa. Agora não precisarei desperdiçar um quarto do valor do artefato! Onde está a urna?"

O inglês olhou para Sydney, suplicando ajuda. "Nós não a temos. Ela ficou presa dentro da caverna." Declarou a caçadora em um tom firme, enquanto acomodava melhor o assistente em seus braços.

"Está me dizendo que saíram da cripta sem a relíquia? Quer que eu acredite nisso?"

Sydney ia responder, mas algo estranho chamou sua atenção. Havia alguma coisa errada. Ela não conseguia mais sentir a pulsação no braço de Nigel.

Preston percebeu a irritação do homem ao não obter uma resposta da historiadora, então começou a balbuciar os acontecimentos que levaram ao desmoronamento da caverna.

A mulher pressionou os dedos no pescoço do assistente e aguardou. Aguardou rezando que seu melhor amigo não estivesse morrendo e que a ausência de pulsação fosse apenas por seus próprios dedos estarem anestesiados pelo frio. Lembrou-se do que Nigel havia lhe dito no hotel: _'Nem sempre se pode ter tudo, Syd. É o que acontece com pessoas normais.'_ Nã não podia ter razão! Não desta vez!

Mas o inglês tinha o grave defeito de estar sempre certo. Não eram seus dedos que a enganavam. O homem em seus braços não estava mais reagindo e Sydney o estava perdendo. Pânico começou a correr arranhando suas veias.

Seu momento de desespero foi interrompido pela voz grave e ameaçadora do líder do bando, que bradava com Preston. "Como assim está enterrada na caverna? Não me interessa o que aconteceu, busque minha urna agora ou vocês três estarão mortos!"

O homem olhou para Sydney e gritou com ódio "Você aí! A famosa Sydney Fox! Desça por aquelas escadas imediatamente e traga a relíquia!"

Sydney não deu importância ao que ele estava dizendo. Ela deitou Nigel no chão e se preparou para iniciar a tentativa de reanimação, mas o engatilhar da arma que estava apontada para o rosto de Preston a fez parar. "Desça agora, ou este aqui morre!"

A caçadora fez menção de continuar o que estava fazendo, então o homem encostou a arma na testa de Preston. "Esta será sua última chance. Você pode levantar agora e salvar este aqui, ou tomar seu tempo trabalhando no moribundo enquanto eu e meus homens acabamos com este idiota!"

A mulher entrou em choque ante o cruel impasse. Como podia aquele homem ordenar que escolhesse entre duas vidas? Como podia esperar que decidisse entre Nigel ou seu irmão, sendo um a única família que restava para o outro? Como podia obrigá-la a abandonar um de seus amigos, seu melhor amigo? Sydney sentiu bile subir pela sua garganta. Seus braços não se moviam e ela não tinha mais certeza se ainda estava ajoelhada no chão frio, ou se estava mesmo naquele lugar repleto de gelo e desgraça. Olhou nos olhos assustados de Preston e depois encarou seu amigo imóvel no chão, sem saber o que fazer.

O som de um disparo a ensurdeceu.

O mundo começou a andar em câmera lenta. A consciência de Sydney gritava que ela acabara de matar Preston. Um momento, que pareceu absurdamente longo, se passou até ela ter a coragem de levantar a cabeça e olhar para o inglês.

Preston estava de pé, no mesmo lugar. Todos os homens que os cercavam começavam a correr, e deitado no chão da plataforma estava o homem de casaco de peles, que gemia enquanto segurava o ombro direito. Sua arma estava caída a alguns metros. Sydney olhou em volta e viu várias pessoas de uniforme rendendo os seis capangas. Mais alguns tiros foram ouvidos, mas ela não prestou atenção em mais nada. O pânico que a tomava deu lugar a uma onda de adrenalina, que instantaneamente a despertou de seu torpor.

Nigel tinha, sim, o defeito de estar sempre certo. Mas era Sydney quem desafiava seu bom senso todos os dias, mostrando que sempre havia uma saída. E hoje não seria diferente!

Sydney começou imediatamente a reanimação. Preston soltou um suspiro, que poderia ter sido seu último, e suas pernas cederam. Ele sentou-se no chão, alheio a tudo o que acontecia a sua volta, exceto ao desespero da mulher que tentava salvar seu irmão.

Todos os homens foram algemados e levados para caminhonetes, que apareceram alguns instantes depois. Dois dos homens de uniforme se aproximaram de Sydney depois de falarem com alguém no rádio dos automóveis.

"A ambulância aérea já está a caminho, senhora!" Disseram eles, mas Sydney não pareceu ouvir.

Preston a observou por cinco minutos.

Foi este o tempo que o helicóptero demorou para chegar e os paramédicos assumirem a posição da caçadora. Sydney ficou ajoelhada ao lado deles, observando seu trabalho. Fosse pelo frio ou nervosismo, ela estava tremendo muito. Preston aproximou-se e pôs seu braço sobre os ombros da mulher, tentando aquecê-la.

Os dois aguardaram ansiosamente por alguma reação da frágil pessoa que estava sendo atendida. Os paramédicos trocaram algumas palavras difíceis enquanto examinavam e imobilizavam Nigel para tirá-lo do chão frio.

Em movimentos rápidos e calculados colocaram um colar para impedir o inglês de mexer o pescoço e o puseram sobre uma pequena maca. Um deles começou a empurrar ar para dentro dos pulmões de Nigel usando um dispositivo manual enquanto o outro continuou a massagem cardíaca que Sydney estava fazendo.

Os homens trocaram mais algumas palavras que a caçadora não reconheceu e então seus movimentos se tornaram frenéticos. Sydney se apavorou. Eles continuaram o trabalho por mais algum tempo e se limitavam a falar somente palavras curtas que ela não conseguia distiguir, sem nenhuma vez diminuir o ritmo do atendimento.

Preston começou a perder as esperanças. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas diante da perspectiva de nunca mais ver seu irmão. Ele começava a virar o rosto para o outro lado, quando um dos paramédicos disse que haviam conseguido reanimar Nigel. Preston soltou um suspiro.

Sydney encolheu-se imediatamente e começou a soluçar, vencida pelo estresse dos últimos acontecimentos. Nigel foi amarrado na maca e levado para o helicóptero. A caçadora secou o rosto e levantou-se, pedindo para acompanhá-lo, mas os médicos disseram que não havia lugar na ambulância e a impediram de embarcar.

O helicóptero levantou vôo, indo em direção ao hospital mais próximo. Preston aproximou-se de Sydney e enrolou um cobertor idêntico ao seu nos ombros da historiadora, cortesia dos policiais misteriosos.

A mulher desvencilhou-se rapidamente e correu em direção ao jipe. Abriu a porta do veículo e começou a procurar as chaves de maneira desesperada. Ela sentiu que alguém pôs a mão em seu ombro e virou-se, pronta para derrubar qualquer um que quisesse impedi-la de ir ao encontro de Nigel.

Quando reconheceu o rosto da pessoa que havia lhe abordado, Sydney relaxou. "Kate, não tente me impedir, eu tenho que ir para aquele hospital!"

"Eu sei disso. Só vim lhe avisar que possuo um meio de transporte mais rápido."

A equipe da Interpol que Kate havia enviado para resgatar Sydney, Nigel e Preston, em Valaste, ficou para trás enquanto a caçadora de relíquias embarcava em um helicóptero acompanhada da agente e do Bailey mais velho.

Depois de um tempo absurdamente longo, na opinião da caçadora, os três chegaram ao hospital.

Sydney foi a primeira a entrar no prédio perguntando pelo amigo. A enfermeira que ficava no balcão da entrada negou-se a fornecer informações. A historiadora já estava prestes a partir para a ignorância e arrancar a informação da mulher à força, quando Preston se aproximou e informou que era um familiar.

A enfermeira, que arranhava um pouco de Inglês, disse que ainda não havia sido lançada no sistema a informação sobre estado de Nigel. Ela recebeu mais um olhar enfurecido da caçadora e achou melhor encaminhar os três à sala de espera para aguardarem novidades do médico que estava atendendo o jovem inglês antes de ser atacada pela americana mal-educada.

Sydney permaneceu de pé, mal aguentando a agonia de passar aquelas primeiras horas sem saber se seu amigo ficaria bem. Quanto tempo mais teria que esperar para ouvi-lo conversando e sorrindo novamente e confirmar que ficaria bem?


	14. Três dias

Durante a longa espera pelo médico de Nigel no hospital, Kate conseguiu fazer com que Preston saísse da sala de espera e fosse examinado. Ele voltou meia hora depois, usando duas muletas, com o pé direito enfaixado, e sentou-se ao lado da agente no gigante sofá que se estendia de um canto ao outro da sala. Ele não havia sofrido lesões além de alguns arranhões e um tornozelo inchado.

A caçadora havia desistido de ficar de pé nesse momento e estava sentada logo adiante no mesmo sofá. Kate tentou convencê-la a fazer o mesmo que Preston, mas foi impossível. A teimosa mulher insistiu que não sairia daquela sala sem ter a certeza de que seu amigo estava bem.

Horas se passaram em silêncio naquela sala até alguém da equipe médica surgir pela porta, chamando pelos familiares de Nigel Bailey. Sydney levantou-se e foi a primeira a se aproximar do médico. "Nós conseguimos estabilizá-lo." Disse o doutor. Os três respiraram fundo, aliviados. O médico continuou, em um Inglês fluente. "Embora o socorro ao Sr. Bailey tenha sido imediato, a temperatura de seu corpo atingiu um ponto crítico durante algum tempo e teremos que aguardar que ele acorde para verificar a existência de possíveis sequelas."

Sydney cerrou os punhos. "Podemos vê-lo agora?" E encarou o médico nos olhos. O doutor a analisou um instante, considerando o estado em que a mulher estava. Ela tinha seus cabelos emaranhados e úmidos, suas roupas estavam completamente sujas e seu rosto tinha traços de lágrimas que certamente haviam escorrido, secado e tornado a escorrer sobre suas bochechas. Ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso simpático.

"Em alguns minutos uma das enfermeiras que estão transferindo o Sr. Bailey para o quarto virá buscá-los." Direcionou-se somente para Sydney. "Seria bom se você deixasse um de nossos médicos examiná-la, só por garantia." Ela relaxou um instante e assentiu com a cabeça. O médico se despediu e saiu da sala.

Sydney sentiu-se um pouco mais calma com as informações, mas ainda estava apreensiva. Ficou de pé, aguardando próxima à porta. Como prometido, alguns momentos depois uma das enfermeiras veio informar o quarto onde Nigel fora acomodado.

Os três atravessaram os corredores do hospital e subiram para o terceiro andar, seguindo a enfermeira. Ela os levou até um dos quartos em um corredor azul claro. Eles entraram no aposento e a caçadora viu uma única maca no centro do quarto. Sydney correu para o lado da cama.

Nigel estava deitado, dormindo. Ele estava vestido em um tipo de avental verde claro que deixava seus braços à mostra e permanecia coberto até a cintura por um cobertor azul. Da gola do avental escapavam alguns fios, certamente presos a seu peito, que se ligavam a um aparelho ao lado da cama, monitorando os batimentos cardíacos do inglês. Havia também um pequeno cano preso ao seu nariz, que vinha do tubo de oxigênio próximo à maca.

Sydney suspirou de alívio ao ver que um pouco da cor normal já estava retornando ao rosto do amigo. Na mão esquerda de Nigel, que repousava sobre seu estômago, estava preso um tubo que subia até o recipiente de soro e medicamentos, pendurado perto da cabeceira da maca. A caçadora ignorou a perna esquerda engessada, que estava suspensa em amarras, e segurou a mão direita do inglês.

Ela fechou os olhos e apertou a mão do amigo. Não estava quente, mas ao menos não continuava gelada como há algumas horas. Preston e Kate observaram a mulher em silêncio. A enfermeira saiu do quarto e os dois caminharam até a maca. Eles ficaram de pé no outro lado da cama.

Nigel continuava dormindo. Seus batimentos não se alteraram nenhuma vez. Kate pôs uma mão sobre a cabeça da caçadora e ela abriu os olhos. A agente fez sinal para a porta e só então Sydney concordou com o pedido dela. As duas saíram do quarto e procuraram um dos médicos para Sydney ser examinada.

* * *

Era a manhã do terceiro dia desde que Nigel chegara ao hospital quando Sydney recebeu uma ligação de Cláudia. Ela estava no quarto azul claro do assistente. Havia uma cadeira pouco confortável ao lado da maca onde ela passara praticamente os últimos três dias. Sydney soltou a mão de Nigel e pegou sua bolsa. Encontrou o celular e atendeu sem muita disposição. Não precisou dizer 'alô', pois Cláudia foi a primeira a falar.

"Como está meu HoneyBun?"

"Ele está bem, mas ainda não acordou."

"E você? Como tem se saído nesse país esquisito? Tem descansado e se alimentado o suficiente?"

"Sim. As enfermeiras me chateiam com isso o tempo todo. Obrigada por se preocupar, mamãe."

"Amigos são para isso, Syd. Se eu não a chateasse, quem mais o faria agora que nosso TA está de folga?"

"..."

"Syd, está tudo bem?"

A caçadora deu um suspiro pesado. "Quero lhe agradecer pelo que fez, Cláudia. Se não tivesse avisado Kate assim que perdeu contato conosco e informado sobre o envolvimento de Preston ela não teria feito a ligação com o Museu e não nos encontraria a tempo. As coisas poderiam ter acabado muito piores. Obrigada."

"Não precisa me agradecer por isso. Você faria o mesmo por mim!"

"Eu faria qualquer coisa por você ou por Nigel... Mas isso não diminui minha culpa por tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias. Eu o forcei a ficar em Londres e ignorei seus avisos. Se eu o tivesse deixado voltar para Boston nada disso teria acontecido."

"Onde está Sydney Fox?" A caçadora ficou confusa com a pergunta da loira. "Sydney Fox não fica se remoendo pelo que poderia ter acontecido. A culpa não é sua por um maníaco ter surgido de repente, sequestrado você e seus amigos e os levado para um lugar que eu nem consigo pronunciar o nome. Você cuidou de todos da melhor forma possível e Nigel vai ficar bem. Pare agora de se culpar ou ele vai puxar a sua orelha quando acordar!"

Sydney deu uma risada cansada e secou os olhos. "Você tem razão quanto ao maníaco."

"É claro que eu tenho razão. Agora pare já de chorar e conserte a maquiagem! Amanhã ligarei novamente para saber das novidades. Preciso ir dormir."

"Tudo bem, Cláudia. Até amanhã."

"Bye-bye!"

Sydney desligou o celular e o guardou na bolsa. Sentiu-se um pouco mais animada depois da conversa com Cláudia. A garota estava certa, ficar se culpando não resolveria nada. Ela esticou o braço e segurou novamente a mão do homem deitado na maca a sua frente.

O inglês dormia tranquilamente. Ele não havia acordado nenhuma vez desde o incidente na cachoeira. De acordo com os médicos, ele despertaria quando seu corpo tivesse se recuperado do trauma. Ele teve febre nos primeiros dois dias e Sydney não saiu do hospital sequer para dormir ou se alimentar. Mas a febre começou a baixar e Sydney se viu obrigada no último dia a passar pelo hotel, onde Kate alugou quartos para os três, para tomar um banho decente e descansar um pouco.

Ela havia aproveitado aquele momento para ter uma conversa com Preston a respeito das cartas. Sydney se pegou sorrindo ao lembrar da careta abusada que Nigel havia feito em Londres para seu irmão enquanto Preston choramingava por causa do nariz. O assistente ficaria no mínimo satisfeito se visse a cara de Preston quando Sydney contou que havia descoberto quem realmente escrevera as cartas.

O irmão mais velho, que supostamente deveria proteger e zelar pela felicidade do irmão caçula, teve a capacidade de 'encontrar' as cartas quando os três se cruzaram em Londres e Nigel deixou sua mochila próxima de Preston. Sydney conseguiu espremer do inglês, ainda, que ele as enviou com o intuito de que ela reconhecesse que fora Nigel quem as escreveu.

Esplêndida desculpa. Até teria funcionado se Preston não tivesse recitado trechos das cartas para Sydney na estadia que tiveram no hotel de Londres, alegando serem de sua autoria. Ele devia estar com o olho roxo até agora.

Sydney pensou no maço de envelopes que estavam em sua bolsa. Ela olhou para o rosto do amigo deitado na cama. Este era o homem que escrevera aquelas palavras. As declarações perfeitas que a fizeram acreditar que sua busca pelo homem de sua vida havia acabado. Sydney ainda estava se acostumando à idéia de Nigel estar interessado nela de uma maneira romântica.

Pensando logicamente, ele seria o parceiro perfeito para uma aventureira como ela. Nigel era a pessoa que melhor a entendia e que a aceitava sem tentar mudá-la. Ele era seu melhor amigo e não havia alguém mais dedicado e fiel, disso Sydney não tinha qualquer dúvida.

Mas outros homens antes de Nigel também chegaram perto de conhecê-la e aceitá-la tão bem quanto ele.

Isso até ela resolver aceitar a mudança no relacionamento e estragar tudo. No final, a amizade acabava sempre destruída e não havia mais chances de continuarem qualquer envolvimento, pois eles haviam se tornado possessivos, sensíveis demais e incomodados com características na personalidade da caçadora pelas quais se diziam interessados antes.

Talvez por isso ela tenha ignorado anteriormente as intenções do amigo. De todas as pessoas que conheceu, Nigel era o mais próximo. Se os dois iniciassem um relacionamento, passaria ele a ser como os outros homens que a abandonaram por ela ser quem é?

Sydney não suportaria perder o vínculo maravilhoso com o inglês. Ela não encontraria outra pessoa para preencher o espaço que Nigel ocupava em sua vida se os dois se separassem por ela ter feito a escolha errada de aprofundar o envolvimento com o charmoso assistente. O que fazer em uma situação assim?

Kate apareceu na porta do quarto, interrompendo seus pensamentos. A agente estava com um buquê de flores nos braços. "Olá. Vim me despedir. Voltarei para a central hoje à noite."

Sydney sorriu para Kate e levantou-se da cadeira. "Obrigada por ter ficado até agora." A outra mulher percebeu os olhos inchados da historiadora. Aquela não era a primeira vez que vinha para o hospital e se deparava com Sydney nesse estado. Era como se ela só tivesse chorado nos últimos três dias. Detestava ver sua amiga desse jeito.

Kate pôs as flores sobre a pequena mesa encostada na parede ao lado da maca. "Na verdade, gostaria que me acompanhasse em um café. Poderemos conversar em um ambiente mais animado. Você está precisando!"

Sydney fez cara de quem não estava com vontade nenhuma de sair, mas Kate não lhe deu oportunidade para contestar. Aproximou-se e deu um beijo no rosto de Nigel. "Acorde logo." Ele não se moveu. Kate fez a volta na cama, pegou a bolsa da caçadora e puxou Sydney pela mão para fora do quarto.

* * *

O pequeno café que ficava na esquina próxima ao hospital era minúsculo. As duas mulheres encontraram uma mesa no canto mais reservado e sentaram-se perto da janela. Kate fez o pedido e observou Sydney por algum tempo. "Sobre o que gostaria de conversar?" perguntou a caçadora sem tirar os olhos da janela.

"Sobre Nigel."


	15. Quando despertar

Ainda era cedo, o sol tentava brilhar por entre as nuvens no céu da cidade de Kohtla-Järve. O pequeno café na esquina do hospital onde Nigel estava internado já estava movimentado. Sydney e Kate continuavam sentadas em lados opostos de uma mesa no canto. O vento frio embaçava os vidros nas janelas do pequeno estabelecimento.

As duas mulheres se entreolharam. Kate havia conseguido a atenção da caçadora com sua declaração. A agente continuou. "Falei com os médicos e parece que Nigel vai ficar bem." Começou a folhear o pequeno cardápio do café.

Sydney virou-se novamente para a janela, observando o movimento fora do estabelecimento. "Excluindo-se a possibilidade de ele continuar em coma pelo resto da vida, eu diria que você está certa."

Kate jogou o cardápio sobre a mesa. "Ele _vai_ conseguir!" Sydney impressionou-se com a firmeza na voz da agente da Interpol. Kate relaxou um pouco e escorou-se no encosto da cadeira. "Mas eu posso dizer que esta não é a sua única preocupação, Sydney. Pode parecer incrível, mas Preston me contou o que houve entre vocês." Ela ganhou um olhar inquisitivo da historiadora, mas não se deixou intimidar.

A agente pôs os braços sobre a mesa e entrelaçou os dedos. "Eu vou lhe fazer uma pergunta, mas você não precisa me dizer nada. Apenas pense na resposta e a guarde para si." Sydney franziu o cenho e a garçonete chegou, interrompendo Kate.

Era uma loira baixinha, que trazia duas xícaras de café. Ela entregou as bebidas e anotou os pedidos, que se resumiram a duas torradas. Kate observou a garçonete se afastar e começou a adoçar sua bebida. Sydney começou a fazer o mesmo, mas parou ao ouvir a voz da amiga.

"Pretende enganar Nigel para sempre?" disse Kate, encarando a morena.

Sydney deixou a colher cair sobre a mesa. Abriu a boca para falar, mas levou algum tempo até emitir qualquer som. Começou a balbuciar. "Eu... não estou..." Sua resposta foi interrompida pela outra mulher, que levantou uma das mãos e balançou a cabeça, pedindo para Sydney se calar.

"Quero saber se vai finalmente assumi-lo da forma que ele merece. Ou, se vai continuar obrigando Nigel a segui-la, para que possa abandoná-lo novamente quando encontrar outro homem que lhe proponha o mesmo que ele já faz." A caçadora ficou em silêncio.

Sydney virou o rosto novamente para a janela, séria, e Kate continuou calmamente. "Como eu disse: você não precisa me responder. Esta resposta pertence a Nigel, quando ele acordar."

A garçonete voltou, trazendo as duas torradas e se afastou para atender outros clientes. Kate começou a beber seu café e aguardou até Sydney voltar a encará-la. A historiadora parecia transtornada.

A agente da Interpol olhou para o próprio prato, sem apetite. "Resolva esta situação, Sydney. Vocês dois não merecem mais sofrer." Empurrou a torrada para longe e virou-se para a janela, olhando para o nada. "Não cometa os mesmos erros que eu." Completou.

Sydney observou a mulher a sua frente por algum tempo, em silêncio. Depois disso, Kate começou a fazer perguntas sobre o estado de Nigel. Elas trocaram algumas palavras até as xícaras de café esfriarem, então resolveram sair da lanchonete. Levantaram e pagaram a conta, as torradas continuavam intocadas sobre a mesa.

Na porta do café, as duas se despediram e tomaram direções opostas. Sydney caminhou em direção ao hospital, como já era de sua rotina, e Kate voltou ao hotel, para acertar os detalhes de sua viagem de volta à América.

* * *

A tarde desse mesmo dia estava um pouco mais ensolarada, mas não menos gelada. O tempo estava demorando a passar. Sydney permanecia sentada ao lado da cama de Nigel no hospital. Ela ajeitou-se melhor sobre a cadeira desconfortável e continuou olhando pela janela do quarto, como já estava fazendo há horas.

A caçadora havia esquecido do almoço e passado praticamente o dia todo na mesma posição ao lado do amigo, refletindo sobre as palavras de Kate. Ela segurava a mão esquerda do inglês enquanto observava o céu escurecer vagarosamente pela janela do quarto. Acariciou a mão quente do amigo, tomando cuidado para não tocar no tubo de soro preso a ela. A febre dele ainda não havia baixado totalmente.

Pensou no que a agente falou e lembrou-se do que Nigel dissera ao chegarem à cachoeira três dias atrás: _'As mesmas palavras que você não hesitou em interromper quando ditas por mim foram o motivo de você viajar para outro continente buscando a felicidade ao pensar que eram de Preston'._

Ele estava certo, assim como Kate. Ela se permitiu levar quando recebeu os galanteios de outro homem, mas ignorou as investidas de Nigel. Nunca fora tão reservada quando se tratava de envolvimentos com o sexo oposto, por que agiu automaticamente dessa forma quando se tratava de seu assistente?

Observou o rosto tranquilo do inglês. Talvez a resposta fosse ele. Sydney o considerava puro e inocente, quase intocável. A idéia de se aproximar e manchar aquela imagem ideal que formara sobre o amigo a enchia de medo.

Ele disse certa vez que ela não o considerava um homem. Teve que rir da constatação do amigo, na verdade pensava o oposto. Ele não era um homem comum. Havia provado sua coragem em incontáveis situações, das heróicas às mais simples. Fosse salvando os dois dos apuros ou apenas assumindo que estava com medo, ou inseguro. Ele sempre soube claramente quem era, suas capacidades e limitações, e nunca teve vergonha de demonstrar isso. Essa era a maior prova de caráter que Sydney poderia ter.

Dessa forma, nunca poderia reuni-lo com os demais homens que passaram por sua vida. Ele ficava acima de todos, em um lugar especial reservado só para Nigel Bailey.

Sydney sorriu.

Era isso. Ela o admirava demais para aceitá-lo como igual. Tinha medo de estragar tudo e acabar o perdendo. Dessa forma, seria mais seguro manter os relacionamentos românticos, onde não tinha qualquer talento, para outros homens. Assim, se eles a dispensassem, o que com certeza fariam, ela conseguiria ao menos superar a perda no futuro.

Nesse ponto, as afirmações de Kate estavam corretas. Ela estava agindo de forma a preservar apenas seus próprios sentimentos. Estava sendo egoísta. Queria ter o homem perfeito sem perder seu melhor amigo.

Se ela tivesse ao menos a garantia de que desta vez conseguiria manter um relacionamento que durasse por mais de uma semana, não teria tantas dúvidas. Possuía certa atração pelo assistente, neste quesito não haveria problemas. Ele era um homem muito atraente, e várias vezes Sydney já havia se pegado apreciando o perfume suave e amadeirado da loção que ele usava, mesmo nas caçadas. Como ele conseguia se manter sempre tão cheiroso? E os olhos verdes, tão encantadores e cheios de vida. Eles brilhavam de forma fascinante quando ele sorria...

Mas isso não bastava para afastar a insegurança. Sydney precisava ter certeza que as coisas dariam certo entre os dois.

Se ao menos ele estivesse acordado, os dois poderiam conversar horas sobre isso. Essa era outra característica única no jovem inglês, ele era normalmente o primeiro a se propor a resolver assuntos pessoais e realmente conversar sobre esse tema, coisa em que Sydney era péssima.

A caçadora suspirou pesadamente. Aproximou uma das mãos do rosto de Nigel e o acariciou de leve. "Quanta dor de cabeça, Nigel." Disse, afastando os cabelos que estavam sobre os lindos olhos que permaneciam fechados. "Preciso de sua ajuda para decidir o que fazer. Kate me deu um sermão, sabia?"

Ele não demonstrou qualquer reação. "Até Cláudia estava me dando conselhos." Ela resmungou. O inglês permaneceu inconsciente. Sydney recolheu o braço e voltou a acariciar a mão do assistente, ainda admirando o rosto do amigo. Ele parecia dormir tranquilamente, alheio a todas as suas dúvidas, a fazendo se sentir ainda mais fraca e covarde. Havia tanta certeza nos sentimentos que ele demonstrou nas cartas, como ele conseguia...

As cartas!

Isso. Encontraria os pensamentos e a força do amigo nas palavras que ele escrevera pensando nela. Pegou a bolsa que estava pendurada no encosto da cadeira, mas estacou ao colocar a mão no fecho. Era a primeira vez que leria as cartas depois de saber que eram de Nigel. Sentiu-se nervosa de repente.

Já sabia o que estava escrito, mas encarar as declarações sabendo serem de seu assistente dava às palavras um sentindo totalmente diferente e uma intensidade muito, muito maior. Com dedos trêmulos, Sydney abriu a bolsa e retirou os envelopes. Havia chegado o momento de decidir qual rumo estava disposta a tomar em sua vida, e com... Nigel.

Ela respirou fundo e abriu a primeira das cartas que havia recebido, decidida a encontrar a resposta para a pergunta que a amiga fez na lanchonete. Valeria a pena arriscar um relacionamento tão especial – se é que já não o havia perdido? Concentrou-se na carta.

Sydney leu as palavras atentamente. Ela demorou até chegar ao final da carta, absorvendo cada detalhe do que ele havia escrito. Tudo fazia sentido naquela declaração. Ele a descrevia como uma pessoa linda, e demonstrava a maneira como apreciava todas as suas características, até mesmo aquelas que Sydney considerava como defeitos. A forma como ele encerrou a carta escrevendo como ela sempre o protegia de todo o mal a fez chorar.

Sydney esfregou os olhos e abriu o próximo envelope, começando a ler a segunda carta com o mesmo cuidado. Ela continuou ali, sentada ao lado dele, segurando uma de suas mãos enquanto lia as declarações como se fosse a primeira vez.

Já era noite quando ela terminou de ler as doze cartas.

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Sydney largou a última declaração sobre a cama e segurou firme a mão do inglês. Abaixou a cabeça e encostou a testa sobre a mão dele, cerrando os olhos com força. Lágrimas continuavam a escorrer dos olhos dela e umedecerem o lençol branco. "Espero que ainda possa me dar uma chance quando despertar." Ela sussurrou.

* * *

Sydney abriu os olhos e já era manhã. Olhou ao redor, ainda estava escorada na maca de Nigel com as cartas espalhadas entre os dois. Viu os raios de sol refletirem no chão branco do quarto e iluminarem todo o ambiente. O inglês continuava dormindo. Sydney pegou seu celular na bolsa. Eram oito horas da manhã. Sentou-se melhor na cadeira e esfregou o rosto. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e se levantou.

Foi até o pequeno banheiro do quarto e olhou no espelho. Estava com os olhos avermelhados e inchados. Pôs as mãos sobre o rosto e suspirou. Era o quarto dia que Nigel estava internado. Mexeu na pequena necessaire que a acompanhava quando passara as últimas noites ao lado Nigel. Pegou uma escova de dentes e a escova de cabelos.

Ela havia passado mais um dia inteiro no hospital, até dormiu sentada na cadeira. Suas costas estavam doendo. Não havia lembrado sequer de comer alguma coisa. A conversa com Kate a havia deixado sem qualquer apetite. Terminou de se aprontar e saiu do banheiro.

Fez a volta na cama e guardou a necessaire em sua bolsa. Acariciou o rosto do amigo durante alguns segundos e saiu do quarto.

Sydney deu alguns passos pelo corredor e... parou.

Piscou algumas vezes. Virou-se devagar e olhou para a porta do quarto. Voltou até lá e olhou para o inglês na cama. Analisou a posição dos braços do amigo. Estavam assim quando ela acordou? Teve a impressão de que o braço direito dele estava sobre o peito, e não estendido.

Aproximou-se devagar da maca. "Nigel? Está acordado?"


	16. Nigel Bailey

Sydney observou o paciente, esperando alguma reação. Segurou a mão direita do amigo e chamou seu nome. Ela esperou um instante, então o chamou mais alto e balançou de leve seu ombro direito. Aproximou o rosto do ouvido do amigo. "Nigel? Está acordado?" Sydney aguardou alguns segundos, atenta a qualquer reação que ele pudesse demonstrar.

Os segundos se tornaram minutos, e nenhuma reação aconteceu. O homem permaneceu inconsciente e os olhos da caçadora começaram a brilhar ainda mais, não pela esperança que antes os preenchia, mas por estarem marejados agora.

Sydney suspirou profundamente e não se permitiu chorar. Desviou o olhar em direção aos pés da cama, onde as cartas permaneciam espalhadas desde a noite passada. Cerrou os olhos e apertou gentilmente a mão do amigo que ainda dormia. "Acorde, por favor." A caçadora reuniu coragem e olhou mais uma vez para o rosto de Nigel. Como nos dias anteriores, ele continuou imóvel.

Ela respirou fundo e afastou-se da maca. Repousou a mão do amigo sobre os lençóis e virou as costas, saindo do quarto. Precisava de um pouco de ar fresco, e talvez um pouco de café. Esfregou os olhos e se acalmou mais. Não havia necessidade de se desesperar. Isso não quer dizer nada, ele vai acordar. Hoje é apenas mais um dia. Continuou repetindo para si enquanto cruzava o corredor até chegar ao elevador do hospital.

No primeiro andar, Sydney caminhou até a máquina de café, sua grande companheira desde que Nigel fora internado, e comprou um expresso. Aguardou alguns segundos e voltou para o elevador com seu pequeno copo de isopor. Subiu novamente até o terceiro andar e retornou para o quarto do assistente.

Ao passar pela porta viu uma enfermeira trocando o soro do amigo. Caminhou até o outro lado da maca onde ficava a cadeira e sentou-se. "Bom dia." Disse a enfermeira animada. Sydney forçou um sorriso e recolheu as cartas que estavam sobre a maca com uma das mãos. Enfiou os envelopes na bolsa pendurada na cadeira e deparou-se com uma bandeja sobre o criado-mudo. "Espero que se anime com o banquete que eu lhe trouxe." A enfermeira falou amavelmente em um inglês impecável.

Sydney já havia conversado com ela algumas vezes. A mulher de meia-idade tinha os cabelos pintados de vermelho e os olhos mais azuis que Sydney já vira, se chamava Anny. A caçadora admirou a bandeja, que tinha um pedaço de bolo, uma torrada com geléia e um copo de leite. Seu estômago ganhou vida naquele instante e a morena lembrou que não havia comido nada no dia anterior.

"Muito obrigada, Anny." Sorriu agora com mais facilidade para a gentil mulher. A enfermeira anotou algo na prancheta ao lado da maca de Nigel e olhou para Sydney.

"Ele parece muito melhor hoje. Quando o irmão vier no horário de visitas, deveria deixá-lo aqui em seu lugar e descansar um pouco no hotel." Disse a enfermeira. A caçadora observou o amigo, não notando qualquer diferença desde que saíra do quarto. Devia ter se enganado quanto à posição de seus braços. Se ele tivesse mesmo se movido, já teria feito isso novamente, ou a enfermeira teria notado alguma alteração, certo? Suspirou e concordou com a cabeça.

"Quando Preston vier às dez horas eu voltarei para o hotel." Anny sorriu e despediu-se, saindo do quarto logo em seguida. Sydney esticou o braço e pegou a torrada da bandeja. Começou a tomar seu café expresso olhando pela janela próxima da maca. O dia estava lindo lá fora.

Terminou de comer a torrada e percebeu que não estava com tanta fome quanto havia imaginado. Deixou o copo de café na bandeja ao lado do bolo e escorou-se da forma mais confortável que conseguiu na cadeira. Começou a observar Nigel.

Perdeu a noção do tempo, sentindo um aperto no peito enquanto decorava todos os traços de seu amigo. Seu rosto, seus braços, suas mãos... Já havia feito isso em todos os outros dias, mas hoje de alguma forma estava se sentindo mais angustiada. Ela ficara com a tola esperança, quando terminou de ler as cartas na noite anterior, de que ele acordaria no outro dia e finalmente os dois poderiam conversar depois de tanto tempo. Como sentia falta de sua voz.

"Eu sempre adorei seu sotaque, sabia?" Sorriu para o amigo, como se ele pudesse ouvir o que ela estava falando. "Não por ser inglês, mas por ser a sua voz... Daria qualquer coisa para poder ouvi-la de novo." Sydney mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando segurar um pouco da insegurança e do desespero que pareciam mais fortes nessa manhã.

Ela faria qualquer coisa para ter mais uma chance com o amigo. Para que os dois nunca mais se separassem e que ele continuasse enchendo sua vida com tudo aquilo que ela sentia falta agora. Para que ela pudesse dizer a ele o quanto era importante em sua vida e que sim, ele é homem suficiente para fazê-la feliz, isso se ainda considerá-la mulher o bastante para agradá-lo. Mas para isso ele teria que acordar, ela precisava descobrir se ele ainda lhe daria uma chance. Sydney respirou fundo.

"Eu amo você." Sussurrou sentindo os olhos umedecerem. "Você vai acordar, não vai?" Escondeu o rosto com as mãos. Esse tipo de dor não deveria ser sentida por ninguém!

As lágrimas começaram a escapar de seus olhos. O rosto de Nigel, seu amigo, seu amor, continuava impassível, mesmo que ela tenha ficado o tempo todo ao seu lado lhe oferecendo seu coração. Será que ele se sentiu assim quando ela o ignorou ao declarar seu amor?

À tristeza, Sydney viu somada culpa por não ter percebido antes o afeto de seu amigo. Estava começando a perder as esperanças. Não havia sinais de que ele iria despertar. Ele continuava exatamente igual, imóvel.

Sydney já estava esperando por quatro dias naquele hospital. Quatro dias para ver os olhos da pessoa que havia mudado sua vida. Do homem que havia mudado sua vida. Quatro dias sem saber se aquele que amava seria capaz de lhe perdoar - sem saber se ele seria capaz sequer de continuar lhe culpando.

Quanto tempo mais ela teria que esperar? Como ela continuaria vivendo sem saber? Como continuar se tudo o que podia fazer era esperar? "Você sabe como?" Ela perguntou ao amigo. "Se você acordasse agora me responderia?" Ela não tentou mais impedir as lágrimas de correrem pelo seu rosto. "Você responderia?"

A caçadora continuou soluçando e se apoiou na lateral da cama sem tirar as mãos do rosto. Ela precisava daquela resposta, ela precisava de alguma reação.

Sydney continuou debruçada sobre a maca por incontáveis momentos. Ela fechou os olhos com força, não querendo mais chorar ou ver o amigo inconsciente. Em um instante, ela sentiu de leve a mão de alguém repousar sobre sua cabeça. Parou de chorar.

Sydney chegou a acreditar que era apenas sua imaginação lhe pregando peças depois de tanto tempo esperando que isso acontecesse, mas ouviu a voz rouca e suave, com um sotaque inglês dizendo "Não chore" e olhou para cima. Foi quando encontrou a visão mais linda de toda sua vida.

Lá estavam. Aqueles olhos que tantas vezes tentara decifrar se eram mais verdes ou mais castanhos. Eles estavam abertos em todo seu esplendor, e direcionados a ela. O homem que Sydney amava estava acordado e a admirava com tanta ternura que Sydney pensou estar sonhando.

Nigel sorriu e a mulher se jogou em seus braços, enlaçando-o num abraço forte que durou vários minutos, ou talvez horas, Sydney não se preocupou em contar. Ela continuou abraçada a ele, passando a mão em seus cabelos, em seu rosto, tentando se acalmar e certificar de que ele estava mesmo acordado. Ela ainda chorou por algum tempo, mas suas lágrimas eram agora de felicidade. O silêncio foi quebrado apenas quando ela sussurrou algo.

"Você me perdoa?"

Nigel passou a mão sobre seus cabelos, imitando o gesto da caçadora. "Pensei que não teríamos esta chance..." Disse ele em um tom quase inaudível. Sua voz estava rouca e grave. Ele a apertou forte contra si. "... Acreditei que não a veria nunca mais."

"Eu também." Ela concordou, fechando os olhos, tentando impedir mais lágrimas. "Me perdoe, Nige!" E soluçou novamente.

Ele a abraçou mais forte. "Não preciso lhe perdoar por nada, Syd, eu AMO você."

Ela sentiu a respiração falhar. "V-você me ama?" Seu coração disparou. Ele balançou a cabeça, concordando, e sorriu. Quanto tempo fazia desde que a caçadora vira aquele sorriso tão lindo e tão... Nigel. Ela se sentiu tomada por uma onda de calor e felicidade. Se aconchegou nos braços do amigo, ou melhor, de seu amor.

"Eu também amo você."

Os dois não perceberam a figura parada silenciosamente na porta do quarto, que os observava atentamente. Preston testemunhou todas palavras do casal. Sem ser percebido, ele se afastou e saiu dali sem dizer nada. As enfermeiras que o viram no corredor perceberam seu sorriso resignado enquanto caminhava rumo a saía do hospital. "Parece que venceu desta vez, irmãozinho." Disse o inglês ao encontrar os raios de sol fora do prédio. Aquele era mesmo um dia muito bonito. Olhou para o céu azul e deu um meio sorriso. "É bom tê-lo de volta, Podge." Começou a caminhar em direção ao hotel. Voltaria ao hospital mais tarde, quando seu irmão já tivesse conversado com a caçadora.

Sydney e Nigel continuaram abraçados um ao outro por um bom tempo, até que a enfermeira Anny entrou no quarto, batendo na porta. "Vejo que temos boas notícias nesta manhã." Disse admirada. Ficou contente ao ver que Sydney estava sorrindo de verdade pela primeira vez em vários dias. Olhou para o rosto de Nigel. Ele parecia tão contente quanto a morena. "Eu vou buscar o médico." E saiu do quarto alegremente.

Sydney levantou-se da cama e ficou de pé ao lado do assistente, segurando sua mão. Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, agradecendo por finalmente tê-lo de volta a salvo. Prometeu a si mesma que a partir de hoje nunca mais deixaria de ouvi-lo. Nunca mais o magoaria ou deixaria que ele escapasse.

Nigel ouviu a voz de Sydney sussurrando em seu ouvido. "Vamos para casa, P. Bailey." O inglês sorriu e abriu os olhos. Havia cochilado na cama do hospital enquanto a esperava. Sentou-se na maca, ainda vestindo o avental de paciente do hospital. Tomou cuidado para sua perna engessada não cair dos travesseiros que estavam aos pés da cama. Sydney sorriu e jogou uma mochila no colo do jovem.

"Aqui está sua encomenda." Disse divertida.

"Que bom que você só levou a tarde inteira para comprar isso."

"Você sabe que eu adoro fazer compras." Disse ela, remexendo nas sacolas onde estavam suas mais novas aquisições. "Estava com vontade de comemorar, desde que você acordou ontem." E sorriu admirando seus pacotes.

Nigel balançou a cabeça. "E o que você trouxe para comemorar?" Abriu a mochila em seu colo e encontrou algumas roupas, meias e um par de boxers.

"Algumas luvas e lenços para mim. Esta bota que estou usando. Suas roupas..." Sydney viu o inglês analisando encabulado as boxers que ela havia escolhido. Largou a sacola no chão e se aproximou dele. "Vai querer ajuda para se vestir?" E ergueu as sobrancelhas. O rosto de Nigel avermelhou na mesma hora.

"N-não será necessário."

Sydney riu e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta. Escorou-se na parede do corredor e aguardou alguns minutos. Voltou para o quarto. Nigel estava sentado sobre a cama, tapado até a cintura com o cobertor. Já estava usando a camiseta e o suéter que ela havia trazido. Ele estava com os braços cruzados, emburrado. "O que houve, Nige?" E se aproximou da maca.

Ele hesitou um instante, mas suspirou desanimado, erguendo as mãos no ar. "Não consigo vestir a calça!" E cruzou os braços novamente. Sydney o observou desconfiada. Ele se ofendeu. "É o gesso! Não consigo dobrar o joelho o suficiente com toda essa porcaria na minha perna. Deve pesar uns dez quilos!"

"Então me deixe ajudá-lo." Sydney levantou o cobertor. "Como você vestiu as boxers?"

Nigel começou a ficar vermelho de novo. "Foi fácil. Mas não consigo passar a perna da calça pelo gesso." Ele tinha certeza que ela estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo. Ela adorava deixá-lo embaraçado.

A mulher pegou a calça de abrigo, e com um pouco de esforço e muito cuidado, enfiou sobre o gesso no pé do inglês. Levantou a peça de roupa até os joelhos do jovem, onde a tala terminava. Nigel assumiu a tarefa e vestiu a outra perna sozinho. "Por que está tão nervoso, Nige?"

"Não estou. Só quero sair logo deste hospital." Esticou as pernas pela beirada da cama e ficou de pé, apoiando-se sobre o lado não engessado. Terminou de vestir o abrigo e sentou-se na beirada da cama. Deixou o gesso encostar no chão com cuidado e dobrou o outro joelho. Começou a colocar a meia no pé descalço.

Sydney o observou. Ele ainda parecia constrangido. Como ela adorava quando ele enrubescia daquela maneira. Havia sentido tanto a sua falta naqueles três dias. Agora Sydney sabia que não poderia de forma alguma viver sem o inglês.

Ficou séria um instante. "Sabe o que eu realmente gostaria de fazer para comemorar?" E parou de pé na frente dele.

Nigel terminou de vestir a meia e olhou para a mulher. "O quê?" Ela inclinou-se, aproximando seu rosto do dele . Nigel viu a caçadora esticar os braços ao seu redor e repousar as mãos sobre o colchão da maca, deixando seus rostos a meros centímetros de distância. Engoliu seco.

Sydney observou com deleite o inglês ficar imóvel a sua frente e a encarar nos olhos, num misto de nervosismo e acanhamento. Aproximou o rosto do dele ainda mais, tão próximo que pôde sentir a respiração agitada do jovem em seus lábios. Não conseguiu evitar seu próprio peito de arder com antecipação.

Lentamente, Sydney moveu a cabeça e sussurrou, quase roçando os lábios nos dele. "Posso?"

Nigel levantou o olhar e a encarou, como se procurasse qualquer vestígio de incerteza nos olhos dela. Não encontrou. Ele concordou levemente com a cabeça sem desviar o olhar, dando a permissão que ela queria. Sydney cortou a distância entre os dois e cobriu os lábios dele com os seus. Eles fecharam os olhos e todo mundo desapareceu. Não havia nada ao seu redor, tudo o que sentiam era a paixão e o ardor do contato que partilhavam.

Sydney contornou a boca do inglês com pequenos beijos, então traçou com a língua o contorno do lábio inferior de Nigel, saboreando a textura, o sabor, a intimidade do contato. Ele deixou escapar um suspiro que fez com que as costas da caçadora se arrepiassem. Nigel correspondeu beijando vagarosamente a boca entreaberta da mulher, provando cada milímetro dos lábios dela.

Sydney se afastou, retomando o fôlego. O rubor no rosto de Nigel deveria estar refletindo o dela, pois sentiu as bochechas queimando. O calor provindo da respiração dos dois pareceu se espalhar pelo corpo inteiro da caçadora e o gosto dos lábios dele foi tão... incrível. Só aquilo não era suficiente. Sydney entrelaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Nigel e o puxou para perto. "Vamos comemorar mais..." disse, e se apoderou novamente dos lábios dele.

Desta vez, ela não deixou oportunidade para Nigel assumir o beijo. A caçadora invadiu a boca dele, ansiosa por mais daquela sensação indescritível que estava tirando a força de suas pernas. Por que ela estava de pé? Inclinou-se contra ele, aproximando ainda mais seus corpos até que Nigel estivesse com as costas totalmente pressionadas entre o colchão da maca e o peito ofegante de Sydney. Ela sentiu as mãos de Nigel roçarem suas costas e soltou um suspiro de contentamento. Isso! Ela precisava que ele a tocasse, precisava sentir sua pele, por que estavam vestindo tantas roupas?

A caçadora enfiou uma das mãos por baixo do suéter inglês e acariciou seu abdômen, seu peito, sem nunca interromper o contato com os lábios quentes do assistente. Nigel não protestou. Ele a enlaçou mais forte com um dos braços e pôs a outra mão na nuca da mulher, aprofundando mais o beijo. Sydney subiu com um dos joelhos sobre a maca, buscando impaciente por mais contato entre os dois. Deus, por que nunca haviam feito isso antes? Começou a se posicionar para subir na maca com a outra perna.

"Existem hotéis para se fazer isso, sabiam?"

Nigel e Sydney saltaram na cama com a voz alta e grave que ecoou no quarto. A caçadora olhou para trás e enxergou Preston parado logo adiante. Ela observou sua própria posição. Estava praticamente deitada na maca sobre Nigel em uma posição totalmente comprometedora. O assistente havia escondido o rosto com as mãos. Sydney riu ao perceber o quão vermelho ele estava. Era realmente fácil encabulá-lo. Inclinou-se próxima do rosto dele. "É Preston." Ele relaxou e afastou as mãos.

Ela desceu da maca e sorriu ao ver a satisfação começar a se formar lentamente no rosto de Nigel. Ele sentou-se na maca e encarou o irmão. Preston pigarreou e apontou para a mochila e os pacotes de lojas jogados perto da maca. "Isso é tudo que vão levar? Há um vôo em aproximadamente uma hora, devemos nos apressar."

Sydney observou o que Nigel faria. "Sim. Está tudo aí." Ele respondeu simplesmente. A caçadora aguardou pelo tom de ironia ou ao menos pela menção ao olho roxo que Preston havia ganhado dela. Mas Nigel não fez nada disso. Ele parecia apenas feliz enquanto falava com o irmão. Sydney sentiu ainda mais orgulho de seu assistente.

Preston pegou as sacolas. "Eu os esperarei no carro." E virou as costas, saindo do quarto. A caçadora apreciou o fato de ele estar levando os acontecimentos na esportiva. Ou talvez ele estivesse apenas com medo que ela quebrasse os ossos de seu corpo lentamente se Nigel lhe pedisse, o que tinha razão em temer, já que ela o faria com todo do prazer. Mas de qualquer forma, o Bailey mais velho parecia conformado, e Nigel parecia radiante. Ela estava feliz com isso.

Sydney puxou a cadeira de rodas ao lado da maca e a aproximou de Nigel. "Vamos lá. Quero chegar em casa o quanto antes."

Nigel desceu da cama com cuidado e sentou-se na cadeira. "Levaremos horas só até Londres, Syd. Em quanto tempo acha que chegaremos a Boston?" Olhou para cima e deu de cara com ela. Sydney havia se abaixado e lhe beijou novamente. O encontro dos lábios foi rápido e delicado, mas surtiu quase o mesmo efeito que o beijo anterior.

Sydney fechou os olhos tentando prolongar a sensação mesmo depois de os dois já terem se separado. "Torça para que seja rápido, ou teremos que nos espremer com esse gesso dentro do banheiro do avião." Olhou no rosto do assistente. Havia conseguido. O rubor que a caçadora tanto gostava se manifestava novamente nas bochechas do inglês.

"Vou obrigar Preston a comprar passagens para vôos sem escalas." Disse Nigel a encarando com um olhar significativo. Sydney ficou estática por um segundo. Era mesmo Nigel flertando daquela maneira? Ele continuava com o rosto corado, mas seus olhos estavam brilhando num misto de travessura, volúpia e qualquer outra coisa que o deixava completamente tentador. Ela nunca havia testemunhado este lado do assistente.

"Nigel, você sempre me surpreende." Deu-lhe um selinho e posicionou-se atrás da cadeira para empurrá-la.

"Oh, você não viu nada, Syd." Respondeu o inglês sem perder tempo.

Os dois riram e saíram do quarto. Nigel estava sorrindo como não lembrava de ter feito há muito em sua vida. Chegou a acreditar que tudo havia se acabado naquela caverna fria e escura, mas Sydney o salvou. Ela o trouxe de volta e aceitou seu coração, não havia nada a fazer além de sorrir e agradecer por ter esta chance de sentir-se tão feliz. O sonho de poder ficar com a mulher que amava estava se realizando. Agora poderia simplesmente demonstrar todo o amor que ficou por tanto tempo sufocado em seu peito. Estava finalmente livre para amar.

FIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu não leio esta fic há muito tempo.  
> Pensando neste enredo, eu imagino como coloquei pressão na Sydney na época em que escrevi. Hoje eu mudaria um pouco o enfoque da história, mas como foi a primeiríssima historinha que eu trouxe para o fandom, ela vai permanecer inalterada. É bom olhar pra trás e ver que a gente melhorou, nem que seja um pouco ;)
> 
> Beijos e abraços a todos os leitores!  
> <3


End file.
